Flipped, Again
by Dontaskmeimjustagirl
Summary: Set four years after Bryce and Juli's story ended. Juli moves away and after four long years she moves back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Juli**

It had been exactly one day since Bryce Loski planted the sycamore tree in my front yard and one day since we officially started talking. After I helped him finish off planting and watering the tree we had talked all day and night until both our mothers had to come and pry us away for dinner. He tried to apologise for trying to kiss me in front of everybody, but he didn't have too, the moment I saw him planting that tree, my tree, I forgave him. I mean as soon as I saw those eyes, I was a goner, just like the first day I saw him.  
"So all is well I take it" my mother said as soon as she closed the door to our house after insisting I come inside for dinner.  
"Yes, very much so" I breathed out following mom into the kitchen. Everything was working into place, and I hadn't been this happy since sitting up in my tree before they cut it down.  
"I'm glad, he's such a nice boy" she was facing away from me but I could tell she was smiling, I could hear it in her voice and I couldn't help but smiling too.  
"Are we talking about Bryce? Because I agree" dad walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, giving me a wink while he talked "as soon as he came to ask my permission to plant that tree, I knew he was a good one"  
"Really? What did he say?" I said sitting at the table much too quickly and almost falling out of the chair.  
"Watch out there, already falling at the mention of him" dad laughed "He actually caught me coming home; he ran across the street and asked me. He was so nervous but said he had to show you that he was sorry and I gave him permission straight away". Hearing this made me smile even more, I couldn't help it; just knowing that he knew the sycamore tree would work shows how much he knows me, and how much he knew I loved that tree. My brothers came home and we all ate dinner together, it was one of the happiest dinners I've had with my family because everyone was happy, everything was well.

 **Bryce**

On Sunday, after planting the sycamore tree for Julie, we started talking and it occurred to me, I never wanted to stop. She was so smart and funny; she was never boastful and always had something to say. She made me feel comfortable and I didn't feel like my nervous fumbling self, and that was nice. When Juli refused to talk or see me, I knew I had to show her that I was sorry and how I felt, and as soon as I decided to do something, I knew exactly what it had to be. I knew her dad must have been visiting his brother because he had been gone the whole day, I knew he wasn't at work being a Saturday and most stores are not open. I waited around the window all day waiting for him to come back and as soon as I saw his green truck pull into their narrow drive way I practically ran as fast as I could to get to him. I explained how I had to show Juli how sorry I was and he agreed straight away  
"Really?" I said with disbelief "But you haven't heard what the plan is"  
"I trust you Bryce, besides I think you know what will make my Juli happy" he stated, patting me on the shoulder. He began to walk into the house, leaving me to work on step two.  
"Mr Baker, this may include me digging a hole into your new lawn" I didn't want him to be mad when I put my plan into action, besides, Juli had spent so long on the lawn, I sure as hell know that she would sure be mad if she saw me digging into her lawn she spent the last few months bringing back to life. Mr Baker turned and smiled at me  
"Like I said, I trust you Bryce" I smiled back and nodded and started to walk back across the street "hey Bryce!" I turned back "the plant nursery on Hail road always has the cheapest but best sycamore, I'd go there." he nodded, I smiled and nodded back.

The next morning I got up early, had a shower, had breakfast and started to count my money. I had allowance money and it added up to twenty five dollars, I hoped this would be enough. I shoved the money into my pocket, hopped onto my bike and peddled as fast as I could to the nursery on Hail Road. There were about 8 baby sycamore trees, I chose the one that made me think of Juli, the most beautiful one, paid and brought it home. That afternoon I dug the hole, half way through I looked up and saw Juli watching me with angry eyes, she was mortified I was destroying her lawn so I dug quicker and quicker and went and got the sycamore tree. I didn't look up again until I heard her front door close and she was walking towards me, straight and confident, very Julianna Baker. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there and watched her walk towards me. she looked from the tree to me and let out a small smile, a smile that could light up the whole street "need some help?" her voice was the best thing I had heard all day. We kneeled down and started pushing and patting the soil into place, I just had to touch her so I reached out and put my hand on top of hers, she looked up to me and smiled, I smile back, and what was when I defiantly and uncontrollably flipped hard for Julianna Baker.

 **Juli**

It had been one month since Bryce had planted the sycamore tree in my front yard, and everything was perfect. Bryce had quickly become my best friend, and my favourite person to talk too. He wasn't a nervous wreck when talking to me anymore; I think he was comfortable with me now. Even at school, he wasn't bothered when people would stare at us walking down the halls or sitting together at lunch. My parents invited Bryce into the family at almost imminently, he would come over for dinner a lot and my parents would try and talk to him and get to know him, they knew he was nervous because of the egg incident, but that was 'all in the past now' according to my parents. Bryce's parents have also come around to the idea of me being his friend. His mother is very nice and will talk to me more when I am over, but his dad is much sterner and will only ever say a few words to me while I'm there. I think Bryce has spoken to his dad about all this, but I didn't care, as long as I got to spend time with Bryce, it was all the same to me.

After I got home from school today and saying goodbye to Bryce outside my house, which consisted of about a half an hour talk, I could sense there was something wrong with my parents. Mum was cleaning more than usual and dad always looked like he was about to talk but then would close his mouth, finally I decided to speak.

"Okay, what's going on" I sighed, they both looked at me, then to each other, then back to each other "Guys, seriously?"

"Okay…Julianna…well…okay" he fumbled over his words  
"Dad!"  
"Julianna, were moving away."

 **Bryce**

Juli loved school, she was smart and loved learning. So when she didn't turn up one day without giving me any notice, I was a little worried. We ride the bus together, but sometimes she is late and gets a lift, and if she's sick, she'll call my house before I leave. So needless to say, today was boring without her. Sure I hung out with Ben and Dana, my new friends ever since I told Garrat to shove it, but school without Juli was always boring.

"Dana have you heard from Juli?" I asked, sliding into my seat at lunch  
"No sorry, it's not like her to miss school" Dana took a bite of her sandwich "is she sick?  
"I don't know she didn't call me this morning, like she usually does"  
"She probably was sleeping and forgot to call"  
"yeah I-"I was cut off by Ben sliding into the seat next to Dana  
"are we talking about Juli? Have you kissed her yet?" he said flicking up his eyebrows, he has been asking me this about one a day since me and Juli became friends.  
"No" I sighed "stop asking me"  
"well you better do it soon, the sooner the better" he stated  
"why the sooner the better?"  
"well what if she sees you as just a friend? You like her right, obviously. So you should prove it"  
"Ben leave him alone, he will do it when he's ready" Dana pushed Ben's arm. I wasn't paying attention when they started talking about the maths homework that Mrs Waters gave out last period, all I could think about was kissing Juli. I mean I always assumed it would happen but what Ben said about she might only see me as a friend. Maybe I should do it sooner rather than later.

 **Juli**

I usually call Bryce to tell him I won't be coming to school, but today I couldn't stand to hear his voice. Half my life I have been pining over this boy and the minute I finally actually start to be friends with him, my parents tell me were moving. When they told me, I thought they were joking.  
"Yeah right" I laughed leaning back in my chair, their faces didn't show any sigh of a joke.  
"Juli, my company is being relocated to a different town and we have to move as soon as possible" my dad said. My face dropped instantly, how can I be expected to move.  
"No! We can't go!" anger was welling up inside me "This isn't fair!" I could feel tears threatening to make an appearance.  
"Juli were sorry but we need to go, we need the money" my mother said, coming around to put her hands on my shoulders. That shut me up, I knew we weren't poor but we certainly not rich and we needed extra money to cover Uncle Daniels bills.  
"When are we leaving?" I asked  
"Two days, I know it's soon but we have to get packing quick". The next day I didn't call Bryce, instead I packed my whole room into boxes. I don't have much stuff so it only took half the day, then I helped mum and dad pack other rooms into boxes. It's funny how people can pack their whole lives into boxes, pick up and move, only to unpack those boxes in a new town and rebuild a new life. I checked the clock, it read ten past three and I knew Bryce would be at the bus stop soon. So I put on a light cardigan and walked to the bus stop to wait for Bryce.

 **Bryce**

Nothing happened at school really; Sherry Stalls flirted with me a little. Everyone knew I liked Juli but Sherry somehow made it her mission to attract my attention, it was infuriating. When I got off the bus, I saw Juli waiting there.  
"Hey! Why weren't you at school?" I asked, walking over to her. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and they were a little red, something was wrong "Juli, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine" she gave me an unconvincing smile "I wasn't at school because I wasn't feeling well" she gestured with her hands around her stomach and scrunched her face "so I stayed home. Do you want to go to the park?"  
"Yeah sure, let's go" I knew something wasn't right. So we walked to the park around the corner from our houses and sat on the bench, facing towards the playground. She wasn't talking, which wasn't like Juli, she always had something to say about how beautiful the sky or the trees surrounding the park were, so I decided to start.  
"Juli, what's wrong" I sighed, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.  
"Bryce, were moving away" she broke the silence. I laughed; obviously it was a joke "no Bryce, tomorrow. Tomorrow were moving".  
"No!" I said a little too angry, she flinched "you can't move"  
"I know, but my dad's company got relocated and we need the money, so we have to go". I was too angry to speak; Juli reached out and placed her hand on top of mine. It reminded me of when I planted the sycamore tree in her front yard and when she came out to help, I placed my hand on top of hers and everything was right. But everything wasn't right. I turned towards Juli  
"Bryce-" her words were stopped when I put my lips to hers; she reacted straight away, fitting her lips to mine. I pulled my face away from hers, she looked right into my eyes and smiled and I had to do it again. I reached out and cupped the side of her cheek and leaned in again, she met me half way and if we were going to be separated, this would be on good terms to end on.


	2. Chapter 2

***obviously I do not own these characters. I hope people are actually reading this, I intend to finish this story so shoot me some reviews and give me some advice on what you think should happen :)**

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

 **Juli**

Pulling up to our house was surreal. I hadn't been home in four years and thing has certainly changed. Just driving through town, things were different, shops now stood where blocks of land were before. It was different, but it was still home. It was lucky that we got to move back into our family home, the landlord said people moved in but rarely ever stayed for long. Mum wanted to move to a bigger house but dad and I pleaded and she eventually came around saying 'no house could ever replace the memories of this one' she was right. When we pulled in the driveway, the sycamore tree Bryce planted for me was standing tall. It was like it was welcoming us home with open arms, it had grown so tall, it was so beautiful. I got out of our car and stared at Bryce's house, my chest felt heavy, I checked my watch, it read 8.15am so I know that he would be on the bus to school and wouldn't be home.  
"I'm sure he will be happy to see you Juliana" Mum said smiling, while starting to unpack the trailer.  
"We haven't had contact in 2 years" I finally dragged my eyes off the Loski's house. Dad came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want too, it's been a long drive, you can miss one day" he said lightly  
"No its okay" I smiled "Its senior year, I don't want to miss anything. Plus I already changed back at that gas station" I looked down to see my clean clothes and not my old moving clothes I had worn since we left.  
"Okay, well I called ahead to the school so go straight to the office and everything should be fine" he pulled me into a hug and unstrapped my bike from the back of the car. Picked up my pre-packed bag, I waved goodbye to my parents and rode to the school where I once attended all those years ago.

 **Bryce**

Waking up for the first day of school had always been a drag, but remembering that it was my senior year I practically leaped out of bed. I showered quickly, shaved, changed into blue jeans and a red t-shirt and made it to the breakfast table with time to spear before leaving for the bus. Had a piece of toast, grabbed my bag, books, and jacket and headed to the bus stop. Heading into school knowing I had one year left was a great feeling, I met up with Ben and Dana at the homeroom to collect my new timetable ready to start the year, saw we all had English first and headed down the hall way.  
"Last year boys, are you ready" she happily chirped.  
"Oh yes, can't wait to finally be done with all this" Ben motioned to all the books he was carrying.  
"I hope this year flies by" I talked weaving through people standing in the halls "although I will miss it here"  
"I know I will" Dana looked around smiling, we got to Miss Fredrick's class "so let's make it count" she laughed. I walked in and took my seat in front of Diana and Ben; I turned around to talk to them before class started. Everyone was coming into class and taking their seats like normal when Miss Fredrick's voiced filled the classroom.  
"Class we have a new student starting with us today" her voice rang happily from behind her desk. I didn't look up, there were always a few new kids to the school every year and introductions were always first.  
"A Miss Julianna Baker" Miss Fredrick's voice burned in my ears. I looked up instantly to see Juli turning around to face the class.  
"Actually I'm an old student, just moved back" Juli corrected Miss Fredrick's with a sweet smile. I couldn't believe it, Julianna Baker was standing there. Juli was wearing a short sleeved, red dress that went across her shoulders, her long brown hair was curled and in a low side pony tail, over her shoulder and down to her waist. She looked beautiful. She smiled awkwardly towards the class, scanning the crowd with her eyes until they found mine and her smile faded slightly as she looked to the ground.  
"Julianna please take a seat dear, over there next to Dana" Miss Fredrick's gestured in my direction. As Juli walked to her desk, whispers erupted through the class, they all remembered her. As Juli walked past me, we both looked at each other, her eyes were soft. She quickly looked away and quickly took her seat.  
"Juli! Oh my god! When did you get back? I'm so happy to see you!" Dana gushed as soon as Juli sat down  
"Hey, I'm happy to see you too" Juli laughed quietly, trying not to disturb Miss Fredrick's who faced the blackboard writing and talking "I got back just this morning."  
"And you chose to come to school?" Ben laughed leaning across Dana  
"Well I didn't want to miss anything exiting, especially on the first day now did I" Juli said back, I could hear the smirk in her voice.  
"Good to see you Jules" Ben said  
"likewise" Juli replied.

 **Juli**

Throughout English I couldn't help but look at the back of Bryce's head more than once, the boy who I was infatuated with for more than five years. I couldn't concentrate on what Mrs. Fredrick's was saying because all I could think about was Bryce, was he going to talk to me? Should I talk to him first? I didn't know what to think. All I know was that he still had the best eyes I've ever seen.  
"Bryce Loski are you paying attention?" Mrs Fredrick's voice snapped me back to reality.  
"Um what?" Bryce stuttered "Oh sorry… yes I am, sorry"  
"Good then come up here and you should know the answer"  
"What?" Bryce stated nervously  
"Quickly Bryce!" Bryce jumped to his feet and made his way to the front of the room, he turned and looks to the floor "Okay Bryce, seeing how you were paying such inventive attention, this should be an easy one. What year was William Shakespeare born?" Bryce is still looking at the floor but his eyes widen and his face goes red. Anyone could tell he didn't know the answer, he finally looked up and scanned the room with pleading eyes, and he seemed to be begging everyone in the room to help him out. When his eyes finally got to me, we stared at each other.  
"Well Bryce?" Miss Fredrick's stared at him through her glasses. He was still looking at me so I grabbed my pen and quickly wrote the answer; made sure Mrs. Fredrick's wasn't looking and held up the paper. Bryce's eyes flick down to the paper  
"1564" he blurts out. Mrs Fredrick's eyes lose their hardness  
"Good" she mutters "Sit". Bryce lets out an audible sigh as he walks back to his desk, which gets a few laughs from the class. His eyes find mine for only a moment and then he sits down without a word.

 **Bryce**

As the bell rings I instantly get up and leave out the door, I wanted to thank her for saving my butt but I just couldn't find the right words to say, I wouldn't even know what to say! The thought makes me sick. I wind through everyone on their way to class when someone grabs my shoulder  
"Juli" I sound dumbfounded  
"Bryce" she smiles at me, now I'm even more lost "I have to get to class but I want to talk to you after school, meet me out the front?" I must be nodding because she smiles and me again and then she's gone. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria I did an instinctive search for Juli when I noticed she wasn't sitting with Diana at our lunch table.  
"She's not here" Dana stated not even glancing up from her lunch, I slid into my seat.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" But I did, Dana looked up and smirked at me with her eyes saying 'yeah right'. Dana knew everything about me, even things I didn't know yet. I'm glad she's one of my closest friends; she's always one step ahead.  
"I just had chemistry with her, she's as smart as always" She smiles "She said she had to sort stuff out at the office, moving back and all. I think she's just too scared to talk to you" Dana smirks at me  
"Yeah when are you going to talk to her" Ben fills the vacant seat next to Dana  
"Well actually after school-" I start  
"And tell her you're still mad for her" Now they're both smirking  
"I am not mad for Juli Baker" I said a little too quickly "She asked me to meet her out the front after school. So I guess I'll be talking to her then". Ben quickly turns to Dana  
"Oh Juli! I love you so much, these day have been so hard without you" Ben is leaning on Dana's shoulder and looking up into her eyes, she nudges him off laughing  
"Oh Bryce!" now she's off, she leans in close to Ben "I didn't know what to do without you, I've been so lonely". Oh hell these two, they're both laughing so hard and somehow I'm laughing too. Lunch hasn't been this fun in a while and I cannot help but think this is all because Juli Baker has come home.

 **Juli**

The whole day has been a blur, coming home and seeing all the people who I thought I would never see again. Diana and Ben were the same as always, they welcomed me into their group and there were no awkward silences, it was like I had never left. But I had left and the one person who always reminded me of that was Bryce. After English I just had to speak to him but faster than a speeding bullet, he was out the door. I ran after him and asked him to meet me out the front after school, I don't know why but out of everything I could have said, I said that. Maybe I could find the right words to say after school, although whenever he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, it would be hard. When the bell rang at three, I quickly hurried to the front of the school and waited. Swarms of kids came running out, and then out of everyone I saw Bryce. He looked so different from when I last saw him; puberty had been kind to him because I couldn't find a single fault. I waved at him and as soon as he saw me his face broke out into a light smile and he walked towards me  
"Hi" we both said at the same time and then laughed  
"How was your first day back" He looked so nervous as he spoke  
"It was great! Dana and Ben were so welcoming. But all my classes are good"|  
"That's good" he smile  
"Also Mrs. Fredrick's is also a piece of work" I said smirking at him, his face slightly fell and he scratched his head nervously  
"Yes, thank you for that. I was day dreaming about stuff" He stopped suddenly  
"Well the stuff must have been very important to miss that answer, she was going on for ages" He looked wide eyed  
"Yeah it was" He laughed nervously. This was going well, nothing was too awkward, and that was until Sherry Stalls came into the picture. She came bounding over with all her hair waving around her shoulders  
"Bryce there you are!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, right on the mouth! Bryce's eye widened but didn't pull away. I couldn't help this feeling of sadness and anger fill me up inside. I didn't stand around for the view, after the initial shock wore off I said a quick quiet goodbye, turned and left.  
"Oh bye Juli!" Sherry called as I was walking away. I guess that although some people had changed, I guess not all for the better.

 **Bryce**

When the bell rang I made my way to the front of the school. Kids were running every which way but I spotted Juli. She didn't spot me right away but she was staring at the ground chewing on her nails. As soon as she spotted me, she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Hi" we said in unison, we both laughed. The conversation wasn't too awkward and was moving along nicely that was until Sherry Stalls came over. Sherry Stalls had always had a crush on me and since Juli moved away I made the mistake of going out on one date with her, and by her standards, that meant we were dating. I didn't like Sherry, but every time she saw me she acted as if we were together.  
"Bryce, there you are!" she almost knocked me over with the force she came over with, I would have told her to go away if it wasn't for her putting her lips to mine. They were soft and tasted like strawberries but it didn't feel right, nothing about it felt right.  
"Goodbye Bryce" Juli's voice was quiet and sounded hurt, I quickly pulled away from Sherry, the kiss only lasted a few seconds but felt like minutes. I was stunned for a few seconds, trying to process everything that just happened.  
"Oh bye Juli!" Sherry called after Juli with a mischievous smile on her face  
"Sherry, what the hell was that!" I yelled a little too loudly, some people turned to watch us  
"I just wanted to say hello" she reached up to touch my face, but I knocked her hand away  
"Well don't. Just leave me alone" I walked away quickly trying to catch up to Juli, but I saw her on her bike already heading down the road. When I got home I sat down at the kitchen table with a huff  
"Bryce son, what's wrong" my grandpa asked walking into the kitchen, gingerly sitting down next to me.  
"Juli's back"  
"ah yeah I saw the moving van this morning" he smiled "I sure missed that girl. I thought you did too"  
"I do…I did" I corrected myself quickly "I just don't know what to say to her" Grandpa sighed  
"Just take it slow and the words will come. You should go over there and talk to her"  
"No I don't think I will just yet, maybe later" grandpa frowned "What?"  
"No time like the present Bryce. Remember what I told you a while back" he paused trying to gather the right words "Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin and some in gloss; but every once in a while, you find someone who's iridescent, and once you do, nothing will ever compare."  
"Nothing will ever compare" I said again smiling, that was Juli. No one else could compare to her. I instantly got up and out the door, across the street and knocked on the Bakers door, and Juli opened. She had changed out of her school clothes and was wearing tight dark blue pants that ended just below her knees and white t shirt, with no shoes. She reminded me of the girl who had left. And instantly, I forgot how to talk.  
"Bryce?"  
"You want to go for a walk?" I blurted out. It was the only thing I could muster up. She smiled, good sign.  
"Sure, just let me grab my shoes" she left the door open and walked down the hall and turned into her room. The house was silent and there was no car in the drive way so I stepped into her house. I had been in her house many times before but now it felt different, the atmosphere was different. The house was filled with moving boxes and different things all over the floor  
"Sorry about all the mess, we just got in this morning" she said gesturing to the boxes around us "you want to go?"  
"Yeah let's go" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Juli**

We started to walk down the street, I didn't know what to say and I guess neither did Bryce because there was about five minutes of dead silence, so we just walked. I was the one to break the silence.  
"I didn't know you were with Sherry Stalls" I didn't want to say it, even think it, Bryce could do better.  
"Oh no, I'm not!" Bryce sighed "I went on one date with her two years ago and she never seemed to leave me alone, as much as I try." I just nodded and a small smile played at my lips, Silence continued.  
"So how's your family?" I asked.  
"they're okay" he paused for a few seconds "Dad moved out two months ago"  
"Bryce" I stopped walking and grabbed his arm to stop him "I'm so sorry"  
"That's okay" he laughed "It was long overdue" How could he laugh about something so serious? We started walking again.  
"Also Lynetta went to college last year so mum has had a very hard time dealing with it but having my grandpa there has been a big help with cheering her up."  
"That's good" she smiled "I need to go talk to Chet soon, I missed him a lot"  
"Yeah he's missed you too" he smiles "always asking me how you were even though I said I don't know because-" he stopped his words quick "I mean"  
"No Bryce, this was going to come up eventually" I sighed "I'm sorry we lost contact, things got crazy at home with my brothers leaving and exams"  
"No Juli, I'm sorry" this time he was the one to stop "I should have made more of an effort, it was just hard because you were away and things got crazy at home"  
"No, it's completely okay." We both just stood there, his beautiful eyes were full of sadness "I know we haven't talked in a while but we can be friends right?"  
"Of course" Bryce smiled. I sighed with relief; I didn't want any awkwardness between us and now I don't think there will be.  
"How is your family" Bryce continued walking down the street.  
"They're great; Mark and Matt have started writing and performing music wherever they can. Mum and Dad are the same, happy to be home. I think-"my breath instantly caught in my throat when I saw the sycamore tree stump in the ground near the bus stop. Every memory came flooding back, every climb, every sunset, every feeling of being on top of the whole world, the air was so clear up there and now I couldn't breathe. I still have the painting that my dad gave me and I look at it every night and every morning but there was something about being back where it all happened that made me remember it all.  
"Juli, are you okay?" He asked putting his hand on my back "you're crying". I wiped away the tear quickly  
"Yes I'm fine, just being back here is a jolt to my emotions" I laughed lightly and a little embarrassed.  
"It was a beautiful tree, I regret not climbing it before it was gone."  
"Well at least I have my own now" I smirked at Bryce, he blushed. We continued walking and talking until we got to the park where we had our first kiss and we sat on the benches.  
"It's weird being back, everything changed since I'd left" I said looking around.  
"You haven't" he turned to me "you're still the same Juli." Something in the air changed between us, he was smiling at me and I was smiling back. He looked like he was about to lean in and create our first kiss again on this bench but something made me get up.  
"We should get home" I said quickly standing and turning to face him "don't want my parents to worry after my first day back" he looked a little sad in the eye but then his smile returned.  
"Yeah let's go."

 **Bryce**

Walking with Juli reminded me of how much I missed her these past years, everything in her voice, her demeanour and general kindness towards everything. If Juli picked up a flower, that flower had become more beautiful from her touch. We apologised for losing contact and everything just felt right after that, we talked for a long time and then we got to the park and it had a certain feeling to the area. I know that we had our first kiss here, was she thinking about it too? I couldn't tell but I knew that but there was a peculiar energy in the air. I could've leaned in and hell, I was thinking about it but something made me stop myself, we only just started talking again, I didn't want to ruin that. We walked home and before going into our houses we said a quick goodbye. I closed the door and let out a big mixture of anxiety and air in one big sigh, it didn't go so bad and I was so happy about that. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother making dinner. She didn't cook so much now since my dad left, actually she didn't so much now that my dad left. But things got bad so it was time for him to go.  
"Hi ma" I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek while she was stirring pasta in a big pot of boiling water.  
"Bryce, sorry I missed you this morning, I wanted to wish you luck on the first day of school" he smiled at me "how was it?"  
"It was good, all my classes are fine. Juli Baker is back." Mum turned suddenly with wide eyes  
"Oh really that's wonderful! Her whole family too?" she asked  
"Didn't you see the moving truck?" I sighed "mum have you been out at all today?"  
"Today was an off day" her eyes were sad, but she suddenly smiled "But I will go over tomorrow and welcome them back home."  
"Was it Juli who you were out with before?" she was facing the pot but I could tell she was smiling.  
"Yeah, just catching up" I smiled.  
"Bryce, dinner will be ready soon. Go grab your grandfather". I got up from the kitchen table and made my way to the front room where Chet was sitting in his chair staring out the window, he heard me coming in and turned to me  
"Bryce, How did it go with Juli today" he eagerly asked  
"It was great, we worked out everything and then just talked for ages. It was nice"  
"Well that's great"  
"She said she was going to visit you very soon, she's missed you a lot"  
"She's one of a kind, I've missed her too" He smiled and so did I.

 **Juli**

After walking with Bryce, I got home and my parents were still not there. With moving back I assumed they were out fixing stuff up with mail and the bank also getting food so I just went upstairs and started unpacking the boxes labelled 'Juli's room'. I hung the sycamore painting first where it was originally, unpacked clothes, books, set up my desk for homework, changed bed sheets, cleaned up and then heard my packets coming through the door. I went down and helped them carry groceries in they asked me about school and my teachers and how nice everyone was, but it didn't take them long to get on the subject of Bryce.  
"Did you talk to Bryce?" my mum asked putting away food in the fridge, I was helping putting away pot and pans from a box labelled 'kitchen'.  
"Yes a little at school and then we actually went for a walk after, it was nice"  
"So not as bad as you were dreading?"  
"No, not so bad" I chuckled "he's changed so much"  
"In a good way I hope" dad said talking in.  
"Yes, I think so." After unpacking and having some dinner I went decided to go up to my room and have a lay down. From the whole day I was wiped, I didn't bother starting on the homework I had from my classes so I just rested my head on my pillow and read one of my books then drifted off to sleep. I had slept for an hour or so; mum or dad had turned my light off because my room was dark. And the only source of light was from The Loski's house across the road. I didn't turn on my light but I got up and walked over to my window and looked across the street. I could see Bryce at his desk studying it looks like, he had one hand on his forehand and his elbow on the desk, his back was hunched over a big book, probably math, I thought to myself. Bryce looked up suddenly and I moved behind my curtain, he didn't see me did he? I didn't want him to think I was creeping on him, I slowly moved my head out again to look but again he was looking at his desk. I chalked it up to him not seeing me, got changed into my pyjamas, back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Bryce

The next morning, I woke up to my mother making breakfast. Today must be a good day. I slid into the chair at the kitchen table and starting eating a piece of toast from the several that was already placed in the middle on a big white place.  
"How was your sleep?"  
"It was fine" I yawned sleepily  
"did you get all your homework done? Don't want to get behind" she looked at me sternly.  
"I did some, it was hard to concentrate"  
"Oh okay, make sure you do it tonight." I didn't tell her about seeing Juli watch me study, in fact I wouldn't tell anyone. I wonder why she was doing that, studying math was not my greatest strength, I must have looked stupid. After breakfast, and kissing mum goodbye, I got dressed quickly, left for school, and started walking to the bus stop. As I rounded the corner Juli was standing at the stop reading a book, she was wearing a light blue dress today; it reminded me of the sky.  
"Hey Bryce" she said as she looked up and noticed me  
"Hi, ready for your second day?" I asked  
"yes can't you tell?" She scrunched up her face as she held up her big bag full of books.  
"Oh yes" I laughed "very prepared." The bus came and Juli took a seat next to me  
"What class do you have first? Which one of those books would you be using" I pointed to her bag. She laughed  
"None actually, I have music first. I had it 3rd period yesterday"  
"Oh I thought you would be doing more academic subjects for your final year being basically one of the smartest at this school."  
"Thanks" she grinned "But I had been doing music at my old school for 3 years, so I requested to be put into it. Miss Kennedy is really nice too"  
"Do you play an instrument?" I questioned  
"I play a bit of piano" she changed the subject quickly "Do you think it would be alright if I came over you house this afternoon?" I looked at her stunned "to visit Chet I mean" she laughed awkwardly.  
"Yes of course". We talked for a little more and then fell into a comfortable silence, I instantly try to think if the house was a mess, Juli was coming over for the first time since she left and I wanted it to look nice. The bus pulled up to the school and everyone got off,  
"I need to go to the office but I'll meet you guys at lunch"  
"Okay see you then" we both waved goodbye then went our separate ways. I walked into the school and up to Ben and Dana.  
"Well someone is happy today" Dana chirped at me "Does it have something to do with a certain someone?" she and Ben smirked at me. I told them to forget it but it was true, now that Juli was back, I had more reason to smile.

 **Yooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm getting a bit stuck on what to write next, I know the general direction of what's going to happen but the filler chapters are kicking my butt. But send me a review with some help, it would be greatly appreciated.  
p.s I am Australian so I do use "mum" aha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juli**

The day went by quickly, and before I knew it I was on the bus home with Bryce. I was reading my book and he was studying his maths homework, we got off and walked to his house. He let me in the door and Chet was sitting in the front room in a brown resting chair. Chet looked much older but you could still see how young he was in his eyes.  
"Juli!" Chet said with the biggest smile on his face, getting up quickly to pull me into a hug  
"Hi" I said reciprocating the hug "so good to see you."  
"I'll give you guys some time to catch up, I have homework to do" Bryce said smiling as he walked out the room and up the stairs.  
"How are you dear?" Chet asked sitting and motioned for me to do the same on the couch.  
"I'm great, got in on Monday morning and it's like I never left"  
"that's wonderful, how is your family?" we talked about my family and his, how Lynetta was at collage and how my brothers we're doing with their music, how my dad's company moved him back here and how the drive back was. Chet was incredibly wise and compassionate; he listened and never talked over me. It was nice to find someone who actually wants to talk to you and not just waiting for their time to speak, Chet was like that. He hadn't brought up Bryce one yet, but I knew it was coming and when it did, it started with my sycamore tree.  
"Your tree is looking very strong and healthy" he said looking out the window admiring it "so nice of Bryce to do that for you."  
"Yes it was very kind."  
"what's going on with you two?" Chet didn't beat around the bush, when he asked what he needed too, it was honest and precise, I'll give him that.  
"What do you mean? Nothing, we're friends" I said too quickly, he let out a soft laugh.  
"Is that how you wanted it to be?" he said looking over his glasses  
"Yes, I think it was a miracle we even became friends again after losing contact. I don't want to screw it up and lose him again"  
"Juli, I'm a firm believer that whoever is supposed to be in your life will always gravitate back to you, no wonder how far they wander." Chet said softy "I knew you two would always be special in each other's lives after the first time I heard you talk about him. It doesn't matter about the past; it only matters about the present." I slowly nodded; Chet always gave me words to think about. After that he continued talking, quickly changing the conversation to school. When it hit five o'clock, I said goodbye to Chet and walked across the street. As I got to the sycamore tree, I stood by it and admired the wind blowing throughout the leaves, making them dance on the end of the branches. Chet had certainly given me something to think about, about Bryce. I knew I wanted him in my life but I didn't know in what way and as I kept thinking about it, as soon as I let those repressed emotions back in, I knew I had flipped again for Bryce Loski.

 **Bryce**

As I heard the front door close downstairs, Juli must have left; I got up from lying on my bed and walked across to the window. I saw her walk across the road and stand beside the sycamore tree, just watching it. I could see the wind blowing through her hair lightly as it was swaying across her back. I thought back to those many years ago how I planted that tree in her yard, how I was certain I wouldn't ever let us stop talking but things changed and she moved. I regretted it and if I could go back and not let us lose contact, I would. I don't think I ever got over her but I hadn't thought about it properly until now, while watching her in her front yard. She was endlessly fascinating and I was just plain. I knew she liked me all those years ago but since being back I wasn't so sure, a lot can change in four years. I dragged my eyes from her beauty and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't match to her; Juli was so much higher than me, on all levels. So I picked up my history book and tried to forced it from my mind. I heard a gentle knock on my door and my grandad walked in.  
"Your mother said dinner is ready, wanted me to come grab you"  
"Okay, I'll be right there"  
"Juli is one of a kind, Bryce" He said suddenly.  
"I know" I gave him a light smile that faded after a moment.  
"I sure missed her. And I know she missed you too" he smiled and then walked out. She missed me? I missed her too but I didn't tell her that, maybe I should've. I got up from my bed and wandered down stairs to the kitchen table, chicken casserole, my favourite. I sat and my mum and grandfather talked around me, I chimed in every so often but I couldn't get Juli off my mind.  
"I'm thinking of having the Bakers over for a barbeque sometime" my mum announced. That brought me back to reality.  
"That's a great idea" Grandad said smiling at my mum.  
"Bryce?" mum was looking at me happily  
"Good idea mum." And it was, spending time with Juli outside of school would be nice, actually, spending any time with Juli would be nice. After dinner, I went up to my room and went through some old papers on my desk until I came across the newspaper from four years ago with the article about Juli and her tree. I stared at the picture. Juli had grown into an amazing girl and even though she had grown up, she stilled stayed the person she always was and I admired that about her. And looking at the picture from so many years ago made me realise that if Juli Baker were a star, she would be a shooting star amongst the ordinary stars.

 **Juli**

The week progresses nicely, at school and at home. Everything is unpacked in our house by Wednesday night and my parents couldn't be happier. School is going well; Dana, Ben, and Bryce have welcomed me into their group. Everything was going well until, on Thursday, my music teacher gave me some not so great news. **  
**"She wants me to sing" I slumped down next to Dana at our lunch table across from Ben and Bryce. **  
**"What?" Dana and everyone gave me quizzical expressions **  
**"Miss Kennedy wants me to sing at the music assembly" **  
**"Oh… can you actually sing?" Ben asked me **  
**"A little, but I don't like to sing in front of people" **  
**"Can you get out of it?" Bryce offered kindly. **  
**"It counts towards my grade" I frowned. **  
**"Juli, two things will either come out of this situation" Dana put her hand on my shoulder "do you want to know what they are?" _Oh hell, here we go_ **  
**"I guess" I couldn't wait to hear this **  
**"well either you'll be a good singer and pass and get your marks and everyone will love your voice…or you will be terrible, people will laugh and we" she gestured to the two boys and herself "will have a funny story to tell for the rest of the year." The two boys broke out into fits of laughter and I followed. **  
**"God Dana that's horrible" I chuckled **  
**"The girl has a point" Ben chimed in "That would be hilarious!" **  
**"Come on now guys, I'm sure you be great" Bryce smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks go red, Dana and Ben smirked at each other but I pretended not to notice. **  
**"So I was thinking that since Jules is back and is now a part of our little group, we should initiate her" Ben pointed his fork with pasta on the end of it at me **  
**"Oh boy, and what does this initiation involve?" I asked a little scared. **  
**"It involves my older brother getting us some drink and us just having a good night" I shook my head no. **  
**"I've never had a drink before… ever!" **  
**"you don't have to get rip roaring drunk, and you'll be with us so it's a good environment for your first drinking experience, you could do worse" Ben said it in a way that made me think his first time drinking was not a pleasant memory. **  
**"You work so hard you deserve some fun" Dana chimed in. That was true; I never remotely let my hair down. Everyone is smiling at me including Bryce which made my heart race. So I shrugged, let out a sigh, smiled and said yes. We made a plan to meet on Saturday night for the so called 'initiation' and I could feel myself getting exited.

 **Bryce**

After school, I hopped on the bus and took a seat next to Juli.  
"So, the music assembly hey?" I asked putting my bag on the ground.  
"I don't know why she chose me?" Juli groaned so loudly, it attracted other people's glances which made me laugh out loud.  
"Well I've heard Miss Kennedy only chose people that would make the music department look really great. So you must be good"  
"I'm not horrible" Juli giggled, which was quickly becoming my favourite sound in the world.  
"Then you'll be fine. "I smiled at her. When our stop came up, we both got off and started walking home. We talked and laughed and I admired her every second. We rounded the corner to our homes when we saw my mum and Juli's mum talking to each other. My mum hadn't looked happier in weeks.  
"Oh here they are" Mrs Baker said turning to us as we walked up to them "good to finally see you again, Bryce" her eyes we're warm as she smiled at me.  
"Good to see you too" I said politely  
"Nice to see you, Mrs Loski" Juli waved lightly.  
"Juli, me and Bryce are so happy your family has returned" mum winked at me, _kill me now_.  
"Thanks, it's so good to be back" Juli smiled at my mum, and then smirked at me while our mothers started chatting again. I tuned to Juli,  
"Want to study that English assignment together?" recalling the work Mrs Fredrick's gave us this afternoon.  
"Yeah may as well get a head start on it. Do you want to go to the park?"  
"Great idea, let's go." we said a quick goodbye to our mothers and turned to the direction of the park. It wasn't a long walk so when we got there we chose the bench under a tree offering some shade. We sat and got out our books and started to work.  
"Well I'm honoured to be studying with the smartest girl in the school, my grades will be up in no time" I said jokingly  
"If you're lucky" Juli didn't look up from her paper but I could see her smirk. Working with Juli was a lot of fun; we would laugh and joke around but then also get the work done. I would sneak glances at Juli now and again and smile at the way she would chew on her pencils or how she would tuck her hair behind her ear every so often.  
"I'm glad you're back, I missed you." I don't know why I let it slip but it was out there now with nothing I could do about it. Juli looked up with wide eyes, they softened quickly and she smiled.  
"I missed you too." And from somewhere, while sitting on that bench in the warm afternoon air, I never wanted things to change. I only wanted to stay here with Juli Baker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Juli**

I woke up on Saturday after a long awaited sleep in, this week had been full on so it was nice to have a lay in. I got up and went downstairs to get breakfast; mum and dad were sitting at the table both reading sections of the newspaper. I got a plate and scooped some scrambled eggs onto it and sat down.  
"Hey sweetie how was your sleep" mum asked looking up from the paper  
"It was good, nice to finally sleep in" I laughed lightly.  
"I know what you mean"  
"What have you got planned for this weekend? Dad said putting down his newspaper.  
"I actually have plans tonight with some friends"  
"You have friends?!" He said with mock excitement "Oh Trina, our daughter has friends" he said grabbing my mother's hand  
"I always knew this day would come" Mum said wiping away a fake tear  
"Okay! Thanks guys" I said laughing  
"No really, that's great Juli. What have you got planned?"  
"Oh just hanging out at Dana's house" I said picking at my breakfast on my plate.  
"That sounds great" Mum said happily. My parents trusted me, they didn't think I would be drinking and if they did they wouldn't like it, so I decided to leave that part out.  
"I might stay over hers if it's a bit too late to come home"  
"That's fine dear" mum said picking up all our plates and walking to the sink to put them in there. After breakfast I called Dana on the phone, out of my parents ear shot, to see what was happening tonight.  
"Okay so Ben's brother will buy the drinks. You and Bryce meet us at our special place"  
"What special place? I thought we would be at your house" I whispered sharply into the phone  
"Juli, relax" Dana said sighing "Bryce will know where to go. Just go to his house in the evening and you can go together. It's an okay place and pretty close to all our houses, so if anything goes wrong, which it won't, we'll be fine"  
"okay" I let out a breath into the receiver, obvious uneasiness in my voice.  
"Juli, we'll have fun okay. You'll be with your friends" Dana said convincingly. She was right, I trusted them and if they said all would be fine, then all would be fine.  
"Okay, you're right, it'll be fun" I said finally more confident. I decided to have relaxed day today so I wouldn't be tired for tonight. So after showering and getting dressed, I grabbed a book and headed out to sit underneath my tree to read a little.

 **Bryce**  
Saturday mornings me, mum, and grandpa always have the same routine. We all didn't get up until about ten. Then we would all help cook breakfast, this was grandpas idea so we would help mum feel better. So mum would tend to the eggs, I would make the toast and coffees and grandpa would set the table. Grandpa would always go out to the garden and pick nice flowers for the middle of the table; mum said she liked flowers and seeing them every morning was beginning the day with some beauty. This morning was the same as any other but my mum had some news.  
"Me and grandpa are going to visit Lynetta at college for a few days" She was practically beaming at me." We're going this afternoon and coming back Tuesday night, so you won't be able to come this time"  
"sorry you can't come Bryce" Grandpa said sympathetically  
"No its okay, I've been every other time" I chuckled " I'm hanging out with friends tonight anyways"  
"Okay" she smiled at me getting up and clearing our plates from the table "Me and Grandpa will have to get going soon, but you have enough food and everything until we get back so you'll be fine"  
"Okay" I could hear it in her voice she was exited to go, so I took over the dishes for her and told her to go pack. Mum and Grandpa left at one and after I said goodbye to them and they drove away, I saw Juli sitting underneath her tree. I walked over  
"Hi" I said when I was coming up to her, she was so engrossed in her book it took her a moment to look up.  
"Hey Bryce" she said smiling at me; she had the best smile "do you want to sit?"  
"Sure" I sat down right next to her so our shoulders were just touching "what're you reading?"  
"A book of love poems that my dad gave to my mum when they were young" she said smirking down at the book "corny right" she laughed.  
"No, I think that's really nice. Are the poems good?"  
"Yeah, I have a favourite. Do you want to hear it?" she said looking up at me, I nodded and she flipped to the page that had a little heart on the top corner and started reading  
"A glimpse through an interstice caught, of a crowd of workmen and drivers in a bar-room around the stove late of a winter night, and I unremarked seated in a corner, of a youth who loves me and whom I love, silently approaching and seating himself near, that he may hold me by the hand, a long while amid the noises of coming and going, of drinking and oath and smutty jest, there we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word." Juli had a wonderful way with words and I could listen to her reading all day.  
"That was great" I said smiling at her  
"Thanks" she smiled back "so about tonight.."

 **Juli  
** Bryce and I agreed to meet out the front of our houses at six thirty. I had had a shower and fixed my hair into a side pony tail but I just didn't know what to wear, I decided to go with some high waisted shorts and a black top. Since I didn't know where we were going, this seemed like a good bet. I looked at the clock, it read six twenty, so I slipped on some flats and headed to my parents. I said goodbye to my parents in their room, they told me to be safe, I told them I love them, and then headed out. The warm evening breeze hit me as soon as I walked outside, I could feel it all over my bear arms. I saw Bryce standing at the end if his driveway, he was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and jacket. He looked so attractive and so laid back just leaning against his letter box. I walked over, he looked up and smiled.  
"Hey ready to go" he said flashing me those incredible eyes  
"Yeah, where are you taking me?"  
"I've been under strict instructions to not tell you"  
"Dana right" I looked at him, he nodded smiling and we started walking.  
"Your mums car wasn't in the driveway, where is she?"  
"Her and Grandpa went to go visit my sister for a few days, so I have to hold down the fort" she looked to me and smirked  
"Oh yeah a very important job." She laughed. We walked along past the park and rounded to the back where an old sports shed was.  
"Well here we are" I turned to Juli with my arms extended, showing it off.  
"This is where were going?" I saw the unmissable uneasiness in her expression.  
"Just trust me" I smiled to her and tugged on her arm to get her to follow me. We walked up to the door, I knocked slowly twice, fast three times, waited four seconds, and knocked again once. Juli smirked at me.  
"What the hell was that?" she asked laughing.  
"Just something from when we were kids" I shushed her quietly. A second later, Ben threw open the door with a big grin on his face  
"Honey I'm home" I said in singsong walking in, Juli came in after me. After saying her hello's to Ben and Dana Juli inspected the shed and turned to all three of us  
"Okay what is this"  
"Um, a shed" Dana said laughing  
"No, really" Juli smiled, rolling her eyes. Ben explained the whole thing, how he was walking past here two years ago and saw how it was open, how all three of us cleaned it our over the span of one weekend and how we had moved it old furniture and it has been our 'club house' ever since.  
"Wow, it sure is something"  
"Yes, and now you're back. You get to be let in on it" Ben said smiling.

 **Juli**

Ben, Dana and Bryce's shed was cosy. It had two couches, a small coffee table and a lot of small knick-knacks scattered everywhere including a radio on the windowsill. I was sitting on the couch nearest to the door when Dana lifted up a box onto the table.  
"So let's have some fun" she said smirking.  
"Ben, your brother got you all this?" Bryce asked Ben who was nodding greatly  
"Yeah, when he comes to stay with us for a few days. He gets me anything, it's great really"  
"I'll say" Dana was getting cups out of the box and lining them up and mixing drinks so fast I wondered how many times she had drunk in her life, she handed a cup to me and I took a sip. The concoction slid down my throat and burned on the way down.  
"What the hell is that?" I said coughing; the taste was still on the back of my tongue. Bryce grabbed the cup out of my hands and took a drink, he frowned.  
"Dana are you crazy, you can't give her that for her first drink, its way to strong!" Bryce said angrily.  
"God I'm sorry, I forgot it was your first drink" Dana said taking the cup out of Bryce's hands and swapped it with another one "Try this" she said handing the cup to me. I took a drink, it sizzled down my throat and left a nice taste after it, I could drink this all night.  
"Much better" I smiled "what's in this"  
"Vodka and Cranberry juice, it's my favourite" Dana said taking a big swig from her cup. After we all got our drinks, and settled down sitting around the coffee table. Ben got up quickly and raised is cup in front of us all.  
"I would like to propose a toast, to Jules" oh hell. "Since you came back, I can say that it has been great. Were all so happy, some more than others" He winked at Bryce and Bryce rolled his eyes smiling, which made me blush "And it makes me so happy that you are out here at our club house, drinking and having a good time with us and even in fifty years we'll all look back at this night and smile. It's a long life, were not done yet. To Jules!" He said, everyone else followed by raising their glass and then taking a big gulp.

 **Bryce  
** Juli. Was. Drunk. Three words I never thought imaginable and to even see her in this state was like looking through the twilight zone. After Ben's toast, drinks started flowing nicely, especially for Juli. Dana had made all of Juli's drinks weak but with that was she was downing them so fast I couldn't keep track. Soon enough she was slurring her words and not walking straight. Hell, it was funny to watch.  
"I love you guys so much" Juli had been slurring this every ten minutes, drunk declarations of love is a crowning glory of being drunk and Juli was all over them. We had turned the radio on in the shed and a very drunk Ben and Dana got up to dance, Juli followed. Watching my three best friends dance while pissed was the high light of my night so far, they all grabbed hands and made a circle and started spinning.  
"Bryce, get in on this" Dana called to me  
"No I'm okay" I was drinking but not drunk on the level that they all were, someone had to watch out for everyone safety. Juli walked over and slumped herself down next to me.  
"Whatcha doing Bryceeeeee" she dragged the 'e' on my name for a long time, I laughed  
"Watching out for my drunken friends. Can't let anything happen to you especially on your first time drinking your parents would kill me!"  
"Very true, but come dance with us please" she looked at me with her perfect brown eyes so I couldn't resist, she got up and extended her hand to me, I took it and we started dancing. After more drinks and more dancing we decided to call it a night. After leaving and locking our shed we all said goodbye which took forever due to the fact that drunk goodbyes take way longer than sober ones. Dana and Juli were hugging and saying how much they missed each other, when Ben pulled Dana away.  
"I'll help her home" Ben said to me, he always had a thing for Dana so he would never let anything happen to her.  
"Yeah I'll take Juli home" Ben smiled suggestively to me "shut it Ben." As Dana and Ben walked away they began shouting  
"Have fun love birds" Dana winked to me  
"Yeah but not too much fun" Ben put arm around Dana and they stumbled off into the night. Juli and I started walking to our houses, Juli almost fell as she took a few steps so she grabbed onto my arms and once she regained her balance, she didn't let go. We stayed this way, with our arms linked and I didn't mind one bit.  
"Did you have a good night" I asked  
"It was really fun, I think I drank a little bit too much" she hiccuped  
"You don't say" I chuckled "Just make sure you drink some water when you get home or you'll have a killer hangover tomorrow." Juli gasped  
"Oh I was supposed to stay over Dana's house, I told my parents that so they wouldn't see that I've have a few drinks"  
"A few? You've had more than a few" I laughed  
"Bryce this is serious" she sounded serious but she couldn't keep a straight face  
"Look my parents are away right, so you can stay at mine." She smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks going red. We got to my house and I let her in, I took her to the kitchen and made her drink a big glass of water and take some aspirin before I lead Juli to my room.  
"I'll take the floor and you can have the bed" I said picking up a pillow and chucking it on my floor.  
"No I'm the guest and you're doing me a favour. I'll take the floor"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"You know for a drunk girl, you're still good at arguing" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Why don't we just share the bed, its big enough for two" She said looking from the bed to me. I couldn't breathe all of a sudden but she looked so happy and sleepy at the same time so I couldn't say no.  
"Yeah okay" as soon as the words were out of my mouth she kicked off her shoes and climbed into my bed resting her head on my pillow. I did the same and was now looking up at my ceiling trying not to disturb the resting angel sleeping next to me. A few minutes pasted and I looked over to Juli.  
"Bryce" She opened her eyes slowly and caught me looking at her "Did you go out with anyone when I moved away" Juli's voice cut through the silence.  
"Why?" I whispered  
"I don't know, I just always wondered"  
"Well that one date with Sherry but I did date a girl named Caroline, you know Caroline Haynes?" she nodded and we fell back into a silence.  
"Did you date people while you were away" I asked, I just had to know now.  
"Just one, his name was Parker" I didn't like hearing this, the name rang in my ears loudly and I couldn't stop it "does that bother you?" Juli said smirking up at me. I must have been pulling a weird face.  
"I just don't like the thought of it"  
"Me with Parker?"  
"No" I took a shaky breath "the thought of you with anyone." I said it, the ends of my words were still hanging in the air. And I don't know if I said it because I was tipsy and she was drunk or because I didn't have the courage to do it when I was sober and that I didn't know if she would remember in the morning. All I know is that I said it and in that moment I didn't regret it. Juli was quiet for the longest time before looking up to me with her beautiful brown eyes, tilting her head and putting her lips to mine slowly.

 **Long chapter this time round, hope you all enjoy. Also thank you to Caroline for my first review ever! You made me smile like crazy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Juli**

Waking up in Bryce's arms was something I did not expect when I opened my eyes. My head on his chest, his arms around my waist and us fused together like puzzle pieces. I did not move as I tried to piece last night together in my head but I could not. I remember Ben making the toast and the countless drinks, then bits of the four of us dancing and walking home. Even though last night was patchy and I don't remember much, lying in Bryce's arm felt right. I don't know what it was but the way I fit to him; there was something about this that made me not want to get up. But there are a lot of unanswered questions and I didn't want to be here for the awkward encounter if he did wake up. So I slowly and silently peeled myself Bryce's arms, and just sat on the bed for a minute trying to regain myself as my hangover was starting to taking over. The throbbing headache, unbelievably dry mouth and nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach was unnerving. So I picked up my shoes and walked out his room, taking one last look of Bryce sleeping peacefully before I went. I went down stairs and into the Loski's kitchen. My mouth longed for water and I quickly filled a glass and sculled it fast. I saw a pad of paper and a pen on their kitchen table and wrote a note for Bryce. I put my shoes on and walked outside, across the street and into my house. Sunday's were peaceful and I thanked the heavens above that nobody was up to see my hungover state. I walked to the bathroom and cringed when I saw my reflection, my hair was ratted and my eyes were sunken with smudged mascara around the edges, giving me a similar appearance to a racoon. As I was studying my reflection, my stomach lurched and I just made it in time to the toilet to heave my guts out. I made it a fact to never drink this much again as I flushed the toilet, grabbed a cloth and wiped my face, then brushed my hair and teeth and instantly felt a little better now that the stale taste of alcohol and vomit was out of my mouth and replaced with minty freshness. I walked into my room, changed into the most comfy pyjamas I could find and climbed straight into bed. For the longest time I was just trying to remember stuff from last night, and the more I thought about it then some things started coming back; how I pleaded Bryce to dance with us and how he offered to walk me home. I don't know if something happened with Bryce last night and I wouldn't care so much, if only I could remember.

 **Bryce**

Juli kissed me, was the first thought when I woke up alone in my bed on Sunday morning. I got up with quite a headache so the first thing I did was go downstairs for some water. I almost missed the small note on the paper that was on the kitchen table, I picked it up and it read " _Bryce, thank you for letting me stay over. I went home early, wasn't feeling so great. Thanks again –Juli_." I put down the paper and walked back to my room and climbed straight back into bed. I rested my head thinking about Juli and the way her soft lips felt against mine. Did she remember? Is that why she left? Did she not like it as much as I did? These thoughts scared me and I hoped that they were not the reason for her absence this morning. As I lay in bed thinking about Juli, I heard the phone ring downstairs. I got out of bed and quickly hurried to the phone.  
"Hello?" I expected it to be Mum calling to check up on me.  
"Hello, Bryce?" Juli soft voice came through the phone.  
"Hey. How're you feeling?" I asked concerned  
"I have felt better" Juli groaned, I laughed  
"Alcohol will do that do a person. You'll feel better"  
"I hope so. How are you feeling?" she asked me  
"I'm fine, just tired. Sooo have you yacked yet?"  
"Ew Bryce, I'm not telling you that" she said grossed out.  
"Oh come on"  
"Once" she said quickly  
"That's good! Better than me when I first drank" I said laughing  
"What how many times?"  
"Four."  
"Yikes, that's horrible." she was laughing.  
"So, do you actually remember anything from last night?" I said jokingly. I did want to know if she remembered the kiss but I couldn't come right out and say it.  
"Some, I remember dancing and walking home but not much after that" she sighed "God I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" I could've brought up the kiss then, joked about it and played it off but doing that wouldn't feel right because it wasn't embarrassing for me.  
"No. You were fine."  
"And thank you are letting me crash at yours" she didn't mention the fact that she slept in my bed and I think we were both avoiding the topic.  
"No worries" I said happily. Juli and I talked some more about the night; I filled her in on some detail about her drunken state, staying away from the kiss. Even though we weren't talking about how she slept in my bed there was a weird energy between us, even on the phone there was subtle awkwardness. While thinking about it all, it occurred to me that even though Juli was drunk she still kissed me; did that mean she was thinking about it before? I wasn't sure but I decided that I wanted to kiss her again at some point, but this time I wanted her to remember.

 **Juli**

The next day Bryce didn't show up at the bus stop, I got on and took a seat before I saw him running along the side of the bus and practically jumping on. I burst out laughing as he took a seat next to me, his hair was a mess, his shirt crumples and his shoes untied.  
"I slept in" he said fixing up his appearance. Bryce was goofy but adorable and it had become a thing that we sat next to each other now I guess. Not exactly planned and sometimes we didn't speak but it wasn't awkward. Sometimes I would read and he would study and sometimes we had plenty to talk about, it just depended. I started to notice things about him when he wasn't looking. Like he would bite his nails and sometime hum underneath his breath, then I started to notice little features about his face. Like the one dimple that would stand out when he smiles and that he would scrunch his eyes when he saw something he didn't like. But those eyes, those beautiful eyes could keep me occupies for hours. We settled into a comfortable silence as the bus pulled away from the stop. Getting to school we met up with Dana and Ben outside the school.  
"How was your hangover Juli?" Ben asked excitedly  
"Please don't remind me" Juli shuddered "Still trying to get the taste of vomit and alcohol out of my memories."  
"She did well for her first time drinking" Dana said nudging Ben  
"And how was the rest of your night Bryce?" Ben said smirking at him  
"Helped Juli not die on the way home so it was okay." He laughed "I need to go to homeroom, want to join Ben?" Bryce looked to Ben in a pleading way.  
"Yeah okay" he said seriously after looking at Bryce's face, they said goodbye to us and walked off.  
"Well that was weird" Dana said watching the boys walk away.  
"Yeah wonder what that was." Watching Bryce walk away with Ben gave me an unpleasant feeling in my stomach, why did he look so uneasy? Danas voice snapped me back to reality.  
"Did anything happen with you and Bryce the other night?" she said turning to face me.  
"No way" I said this like it was ridiculous "Well I'm not sure, I couldn't remember much. I don't think so though."  
"What if something did happen?" I shook my head no because Bryce would tell me, well I would usually think that but seeing his face before, I wasn't so sure. I didn't mention to Dana that I woke up in Bryce's arms on Sunday morning, she would have freaked out and ask me all sorts of questions about me and him. I love Dana but she can be over the top sometimes so I decided to lay low on the subject.  
"Let's go to English" I said to change the conversation off me and Bryce. As we walked into class, Bryce and Ben were already seated talking intently.  
"Hey boys, what's the hot goss?" Dana said sliding into the desk next to Ben.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Ben smirked at her as they started talking. Bryce smiled at me as I sat down next to him but the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
"You okay?" I whispered to him while Mrs Fredrick's walked into class.  
"Yeah I'm good" He smiled but again, it felt forced, and I couldn't help but wonder if I did anything to upset him.

 **Bryce**

"What's going on?" Ben asked me as we walked away from the girls. I didn't say anything until we got into the hall.  
"I kissed Juli." Ben stopped walking.  
"What!" He practically shouted at me, I stopped walking and faced him.  
"Well she kissed me; well we kissed each other" I fumbled over my words.  
"When?"  
"Saturday night, after we all left, we walked home and she stayed over and she slept in my bed."  
"Woah wait, she slept in your bed?" He asked amazed  
"Yes. She couldn't go home and she wouldn't let me sleep on the floor so she asked if we both could sleep in the bed. I just couldn't say no." I sighed.  
"Well are you two together?"  
"No, she was drunk! She doesn't even remember it."  
"But she remembers sleeping in your bed, she woke up there" he asked confused "what did she say about that?"  
"Nothing we both avoided the topic" we started walking to English "Didn't want to make it awkward, you know?" We got to English and took a seat, the girls weren't there yet.  
"You like Juli." He asked turning around in his seat to face me. Ben said this like a statement not as a question, and there was no point hiding it from Ben now.  
"No one's knows that" I looked up to see Juli and Dana walking into the room  
"Bryce" He leaned in closer "everyone knows that."  
"Hey boys what's the hot goss" Dana said walking up to us and taking a seat next to Ben and started up a conversation. I was zoning out thinking of what Ben was saying before.  
"You okay?" Juli smiled kindly at me.  
"Yeah I'm good". And I was but I couldn't stop thinking about what Ben said, did everyone know that? Did Juli know that? I tried my best to hide my feelings for Juli because I didn't want to wreck our friendship. So I decided not to tell her and keep it mine, and now Bens, secret. After school Juli and I were walking home and as we got to our houses we saw Mrs. Baker watering the flowers outside their house.  
"Oh Bryce" she waved me over with Juli  
"Hi Mrs. Baker" I smiled  
"Your mother called me wanted to know if you were okay. I didn't know you were home alone"  
"Yeah they're visiting my sister"  
"Yes she mentioned that, which is lovely. We hardly get to visit the boys. What are you doing for dinner tonight?"  
"Oh I don't know, I guess tomato soup out of a can" I chuckled lightly  
"Nonsense, you're welcome to have dinner with us" she smiled  
"I don't want to intrude"  
"Oh come on, it'll be good" Juli said nudging my shoulder  
"Okay then, that sounds great."

 **Juli**

Bryce went home to change his clothes and call his mum and we told him to be back at six thirty. As he walked across the street and into his house, my mother and I did the same. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some juice and grabbed something to eat as my mum sat down at the table.  
"So do I introduce Bryce to people as your boyfriend now?" she asked me seriously but with a hint of playfulness in her voice.  
"No. I'm getting tired of everyone hinting that" I sighed.  
"Well it's obvious he adores you"  
"What? How can you tell?" I didn't really think this, me and Bryce were friends. I did like him but I didn't know if that were a two way street. Dana and Ben give us a hard time at school but I thought that was all from before I left, when I knew for sure he liked me.  
"Just the way he looks at you."  
"People look at people mum, doesn't mean anything special."  
"Okay dear, forget I even mentioned it" she said smiling at me as she got up from the table. I went into my room and tried to start on some homework but I couldn't push Bryce out of my mind. This seems to be a recurring thing lately, thinking about him. By six, I had had a shower and slapped some mascara on and I was trying to pick out something to wear. I had seen Bryce a million times before but something couldn't make me choose what to wear, there were clothes thrown around my room so I picked a simple light blue dress and tried stopped worrying. I went to help my parents with dinner. There was music playing and as I rounded the corner I saw my mum and dad slow dancing in the kitchen. It was always nice to see how many my parents loved each other even after so many years of being married and every time I saw them like this it added just a little bit of colour to my life. I wondered if I was ever going to find someone to dance in the kitchen with and I knew who I would want it to be right now.  
"Juli" dad smiled as he saw me just behind the corner, I walked out and stood behind the kitchen counter.  
"Hi dad how was work today"  
"Same old. But I hear we have a guest for dinner tonight" he grinned at me "are you going to give us the 'don't embarrass me' speech?"  
"No I trust you guys will embarrass me, so what's the point?" they both laughed and nodded greatly  
"We'll be good" Mum said stirring the pot on the stove. At that point Bryce knocked on the door and I went to answer it.  
"Hey" I said swinging open the door.  
"Hi" Bryce looked up at me with his dazzling eyes and smiled which made me momentarily side tracked before letting him in. I lead him into the kitchen where my parents greeted him and before long we were all sitting down to dinner.

 **Bryce**

Sitting down to dinner with Juli and her parents was nerve wrecking. I was trying to keep it together but sitting there next to Juli and across from her parents was keeping me from keeping it together.  
"What subjects are you studying at school" Mr Baker asked me while pouring himself a drink.  
"English, maths, science, history, just the basics I guess"  
"That's wonderful" Mrs Baker smiled at me  
"Thank you."  
"Did Juli tell you that she's singing in the music assembly? She's very good." Mrs Baker said  
"Yes, we have never heard her sing before so it should be a sight to see." I hadn't told anyone that I had seen Juli sing before, four years ago when she was attending to her chickens. Garret and I had sneaked around her back fence and watched her, she had looked so care free and it was a moment when I started to like her for the first time.  
"Well you won't be seeing me if I can get out of it" Juli piped up "Me and big crowds don't mix"  
"How about all the big crowds when you were winning all those science fairs" I said, Mr Baker laughed.  
"Yeah Juli how' about that?"  
"Not the same" she said looking at both of us like we were in trouble. The dinner progressed nicely and I became less and less nervous as the Bakers kept talking to me. I wondered what it was like to have a nice normal family and I wondered if I would ever have that in my life. After dinner was done I offered to help with the dishes and Juli and I got put on wash and dry duty while Juli's parents went to watch tv.  
"Bryce you never offer to help with the dishes here or they'll actually call you on it" Juli laughed as she had her hands in soapy water cleaning off the plates.  
"It was the least I could do" I smiled "Your parents are really nice"  
"Yeah I'm glad they're my family." She smiled to herself and looked so content. After doing the dishes, I said goodbye to the Bakers and Juli walked me across the street.  
"I'm glad you came over tonight" Juli said as we got to my front door  
"Me too"  
"Bryce I know I already have thanked you but again, thank you for taking care of me on Saturday night and letting me stay over" she smiled at me.  
"It's okay. I'll always take care of you." She looked at me wide eyed, _shit Bryce._ "You're my friend, that's what's friends do." I said quickly. She reached out and grabbed my hand.  
"And I'll do the same" she turned to leave but paused with her back to me for the longest time until Juli slowly turned around.  
"We kissed didn't we?"

 **Thanks for reading! I made a Tumblr: my url is dontaskmeimjustagirl so if any of you want to check it out and a follow and give me some feedback, I would love it.** **I had some trouble with writers block over the past week but I hope you're all enjoying reading the story so far. I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm posting this in a bit of a hurry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Juli**

"We kissed didn't we?" I don't know how but in a second flat, I remembered. It all came and flooded my mind, not everything but us lying in his bed then us kissing. Bryce was staring at me with a clearly shocked expression.  
"Yes" Bryce was obviously tense as he looked towards the ground.  
"Did you remember?" I looked into his eyes "I mean, the next morning"  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't say anything?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" I couldn't help the annoyance in my voice.  
"I just didn't want to make anything different" he said finally looking me in the eye "between us." My expression instantly softened. That I could understand, he didn't want to change anything and make it weird and thinking about it I didn't know if I would tell him either if this situation was reversed..  
"Well at least it wasn't in front of everyone this time." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Bryce's face softened.  
"We don't talk about that Juli" Bryce said sternly with a hint of a smile. "You know you hog the covers."  
"I do not!" I laughed  
"You do, I was freezing all night" he chuckled  
"Well I'm sorry" I was thanking god that the awkwardness was over and we were joking around like we always do "And hey I get why you didn't tell me, I probably would have done the same. I don't want to lose you because of some silly thing."  
"Juli, don't worry, we'll always be friends." Bryce smiled and waved as he walked into his house. As I walked back to mine something twinged inside of me, Bryce had said we'll always be friends but I hoped that's not all as he saw me, just as a friend. I mean, I think it was obvious that I liked him but if he only saw me as a friend then maybe I should dial my feeling back a little. I walked into my house and sat beside my parents on the couch as they were watching tv.  
"I like that boy, he's a good one" Dad said smiling at me "I approve." he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh me too Juli, he's grown up nicely. Got his head screwed on properly if you ask me" Mum chirped happily.  
"Well I'm glad you like him" I spoke looking at the tv trying not to look at my parents beaming at me.  
"You like him too yes?" My dad asked. I could feel my cheeks going red so I got up instantly and went to my room to start on some homework.

 **Bryce  
** A few weeks had passed since Juli and I kissed, we had smoothed things over and became more comfortable with each other. Mum and grandpa had come home with mum happier than ever after visiting Lynetta, School was going great, I was passing all my classes… so far, and some days I would actually look forward to go to school. Everything was going great until I had let Ben in on how Juli remembered the kiss. I had kept it quite close to my chest because I didn't want Ben or Dana to make it weird in our little group but when he was asking me about Juli one day after science, I had let it slip. I told him everything and the only thing that he commented on was something I said.  
"You said 'we'll always be friends'?" he looked at me with a clear 'what the hell' look on his face.  
"Yeah, why is that so bad?" I asked confused.  
"Baby Bryce, Do you want to always _just_ want to be friends with Juli?"  
"Baby Bryce? I'm four months older than you."  
"You're missing the point!" Ben placed his hands on my shoulders "Don't you want something to happen with you and Juli? You obviously like her, I know it, Dana knows it and I wouldn't be surprised is Juli knows. And it's obvious that she liked you too."  
"Well of course I would want something to happen but I don't want anything to ruin our friendship" I stated, Ben took his hands off my shoulders and slumped in a defeated way.  
"Bryce you're right, it could ruin your friendship" he looked at me "Or you could get everything you've wanted since you were thirteen." That made me think, was it worth the risk?  
"But it probably won't happen now that you've made it clear you two will always be friends." Ben said nonchalantly.  
"No I was just being nice, I do always want to be friends with her, doesn't mean nothing else can't happen."  
"Does Juli know that?"  
"I don't know what Juli is thinking every second of every day Ben" I said irritably  
"Okay; I just don't want you to miss your window of opportunity" He said walking off to the cafeteria, I followed him.  
"Window of opportunity?"  
"Well how long until someone else realises how great she is and makes a move on her, she'll think ' _well Bryce doesn't think of me in that way we'll always be friends'_ and she'll go out with them" he said as we arrived to the cafeteria.  
"No that's stupid"  
"Is it?" he pointed and I followed his finger until I saw Mike Albright leaning on our lunch table talking to Juli while having a flirtingly smile at his lips.

 **Juli  
** Hopping on the bus on a Friday afternoon is always a joy; a week of work rewarded by two days to relax is always a plus. I took a seat next to Bryce, it had become a thing now that we sat next to each other on the bus, not exactly planned and sometimes we didn't talk but it let me observe Bryce in ways talking never could. Like the way his face would screw up slightly when he saw something he didn't like or how he would get a little winkle in between his eyes when he was studying his math homework, or how he would bite his nails when he was nervous about a test.  
"What are your plans for the weekend?" I asked after the bus was on the move.  
"I don't know, not much." He said looking out the window "What about you?"  
"My dad just brought some new fishing poles so I might take one for a spin down at the lake"  
"I've never been fishing before" Bryce said  
"What, I'll have to take you!" I said a little too excitingly "Do you want to come tomorrow?"  
"That would be great!" Bryce smiled at me.  
Getting home I headed straight to the garage and got all the supplies for the next day, I was looking around for some more fishing hooks when dad walked in.  
"Hey Juli, what're you doing?"  
"Finding the fishing gear, me and Bryce are going to the lake tomorrow. He's never been fishing before" I said looking through some boxes.  
"Oh going on a date?" he smiled at me.  
"No dad!" I said blushing  
"Okay Jules" he winked at me before walking out. I was excited to spend a day just me and Bryce, that hadn't happened since I moved back. It was all work, friends, and parents I hadn't spent any time alone with him for the whole day. After finding everything and packing it all for tomorrow I went inside to have dinner and as soon as I walked through the door  
"I hear you've got a date tomorrow" Mum said walking past me putting plates on the table.  
"What? Dad!" I tuned to see dad chuckling "I do not have a date" I announced to the room.  
"We know Juli, were just having fun" Mum said sitting down at the table, me and dad followed "But I think it's great you're taking him fishing."  
"I think so too" I smiled.

 **Bryce**

The next day Juli came over at twelve, she was carrying two poles and a big bag full of god knows what. I took some stuff off her and we headed off for the lake which wasn't too far away.  
"How many times have you been fishing before?" I asked as we walked  
"Well my dad took me and my brothers a lot when we were kids" she smiled to herself "And we go a few times every summer."  
"Yeah my dad said he would take us fishing but he never really got around to it"  
"I'm sorry, that would've sucked" she offered a light smile. We fell into a comfortable silence and as we arrived at the lake we chose a good place, not too far from the water to set up our stuff. We sat on the ground and Juli pulled out some worms in a bag and then also some food that was packed in containers.  
"My mum wanted us not to starve" Juli laughed "I'm just glad she didn't put the worms in with the food." After grabbing the worms and the poles we walked down to the water.  
"I've never done this before so you need to talk me through it" I said uneasy watching the sharp hook on the end of the pole. Juli laughed watching me.  
"Okay because you're a beginner I suggest you cast side arm, have you ever skipped a stone?" I nodded "Good it's just like that but with a little more power. Because we've got a closed push-button spinner reel, the job is fairly straight forward. Pushing the button releases the line and letting go stops it. When you tilt the rod back, push the button, and when you point it, release it" Hearing Juli talk put me into a trace, hearing her talk about something she was passionate about was just mesmerising.  
"Okay I think I've got it" I said a little confident  
"Let's see then" she smiled at me. Trying not to mess up and also trying to impress Juli a little bit I stepped up and casted my line, well if you call it that, it got snagged in a tree. Juli burst out laughing as she rushed helped me untangle it.  
"Look watch me" Juli stepped up, looked around for trees then looked at me and flicked her eyebrows up which made me chuckle then casted her line out flawlessly "Now you."  
"Okay" I stepped up and did the same as her and it actually worked, not as far as Juli's but still a good effort if I do say so myself.  
"Wow Bryce, that was great!" She beamed at me.  
"That was amazing, thank you so much."  
"My pleasure" She smiled at me, which made me blush so I turned and sat on a rock by the water.

 **Juli  
** Nothing was biting; Bryce and I hadn't caught a single thing for the two hours we had been trying. We kept reeling in our lines but either the worm was gone or it was still there taunting us. After about half an hour more, we decided to have some food so we kept out lines in the water, propped out rods up on the bay and sat under a tree and opened the food mum had given us.  
"Sorry for a not so interesting first day of fishing" I said apologetically  
"Are you kidding? I've never done anything like this before, even casting my line out made the day a huge success" Bryce was beaming at me.  
"Yeah you're getting way better every time" I said.  
"You're a good teacher, that's what you should do after school finishes"  
"I don't know" I said biting into a sandwich "I was thinking about it, but I think I might want to do something with science or plants. I'm not too sure really" I chuckled lightly.  
"A singer?" Bryce smirked at me  
"Nope."  
"C'mon sing me a song"  
"Nope." Bryce laughed  
"Okay truce." He said holding up his hands in defeat. "I don't know what I want to do after school finishes either"  
"Well whatever you want to do you'll be great" I said smiling at him.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so." Bryce and I stared at each other smiling and I felt something inside of me that I hadn't felt in a while, the feeling that made me want to lean over and kiss him. But I didn't, I was too afraid of what might happen so I just kept eating my sandwich and stared over the lake.  
After the food was gone, we went to check the lines again but when we both reeled them in, there was nothing so we decided to call it a day.  
"It's such a hot day" I said looking up to the blazing sun "Maybe the fish are hiding from all the sun."  
"Yeah, let's go find them"  
"What?"  
"Let's go swimming" Bryce said looking out on the lake.  
"No way I'm not-" my words were cut off from Bryce taking off his shirt, leaving him in just shorts.  
"Juli if you don't come swimming I'll throw you over my shoulder and take you in myself" I laughed.  
"Okay sure Bryce" I said stretched out my words sarcastically.  
"Right then" Bryce grabbed my hand and tugged me up and effortlessly put me over his shoulder and started walking towards the water.

 **Bryce**

"Bryce put me down!" Juli was wriggling but laughing her head off.  
"Are you going to come swimming?"  
"Yes I will, promise." I put Juli on her feet right in front of me, she looked up and smirked and then tried to dart past me. I grabbed her around her waist spun her around and put her over my shoulder again.  
"You think you can get away that easy?" I said laughing.  
"Hey it was worth a try"  
"Okay that's it" I walked to the water, went in so it was just above waist deep.  
"Bryce don't." she warned me giggling  
"Too late" and with that I chucked her into the water then dove in myself.  
"Bryce c'mon, I'm soaked now" she said motioning to her singlet and shorts.  
"Too bad" I shrugged. Juli charged at me, jumped and tackled me right into the water. This was the most fun out of the whole day, us laughing, splashing and tackling each other. Juli went in for a tackle but I side stepped her and scooper her up bridle style spinning her around.  
"Okay you're making me dizzy" her hands were around my neck so I didn't put her down, we were still laughing when Juli looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I couldn't help it any longer. I leant down and kissed Juli on her perfect lips, it was soft and sweet and only lasted for a few seconds before we pulled away. It was a perfect moment followed by panic; I put Juli on her feet, she had a clearly shocked expression.  
"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that. God I'm sorry I-" My words were cut off by Juli walking up to me, putting her hand on my cheek and kissing me. This kiss was firmer, our noses bumped each other's and I'm not gonna' lie there was a little tongue. This made me think of how stupid I was being, I didn't want to ruin our friendship but if I couldn't have Juli like this when I don't know how I could survive with just being friends. There was so much more to us and standing here in the water kissing Juli Baker made me realise that. I never wanted to let her go.

 **Hope you enjoyed, let me know if there is any spelling mistakes and I'll be sure to fix them up. I also noticed how in one of the previous chapters I accidentally switched point of view from Bryce to Juli haf way through a paragraph so sorry about that, hopefully I'll fix that up xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Juli**

When Bryce kissed me and put me down, I just had to kiss him again. This feeling just came over me and I couldn't help going up to him and putting my lips on his. After pulling away from our second kiss, we both just stood there shockingly staring at each other, it felt right kissing Bryce and it made sense why kissing other boys felt wrong. Something always brought me back to Bryce and our first kiss sitting on that park bench right before I left.  
"Sorry" I said quietly  
"Don't be" Bryce gave me a small smile "That was nice."  
"Yeah, and I actually remembered it this time" We both laughed nervously "C'mon we should be getting back now" I said turning away. Bryce grabbed my hand as I started walking back to shore.  
"Wait, Juli" I tuned back around "What did _that_ mean just then?"  
"I don't know" I sighed "it's all very confusing" I was looking around trying to avoid Bryce's stare on me.  
"Not to me. Hell, anyone with two eyes can see that I'm crazy about you" He was smiling, staring at me with his blue eyes "I always have been." A smile had crept up on my face that would just not go away. Bryce, who is usually so shy, was saying all of this and it made my knees buckle.  
"I have a date tonight." I said quickly, wanting to get it off my chest.  
"What?" Bryce let out a small chuckle and I think he thought I was joking for a moment.  
" That's why this is confusing. I have a date tonight with Mike Albright" Bryce's smile faded quickly  
"When was this arranged?" he asked I could hear the hurt in his voice even though he tried to hide it.  
"Friday afternoon" I tuned and started walking to the shore again "At lunch, he came up to me in the cafeteria and asked me." When I got to our bags, I kneeled on the floor and started packing everything up. I heard Bryce's footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around.  
"Do you like him?" Bryce said this like he was holding poison in his mouth. I stopped placing the containers into the bags, stood up and turned to Bryce.  
"I don't know. I have science with him, he's nice" I answered truthfully.  
"So what was that before? Are you still going with him tonight?"  
"Yes I am" Bryce scoffed at me, which made me more annoyed that he was acting like this. "I didn't know that was going to happen when Mike asked me out on Friday" I could hear the frustration in my voice.  
"But if you did, would you still have said yes?" Bryce was unnervingly staring at me. I turned around and picked up my stuff.  
"I don't know. And even if I did, I don't have to justify my actions to you" I started walking away "It's getting late and Danas coming over soon to help me choose what to wear on my date" I yelled over my shoulder not turning back.  
"I hope you have fun" Bryce called out, sarcasm dripping from his words. I kept walking, confused by what had just happened. How could the day be so great and turn out so bad.

 **Bryce**

After Juli left I couldn't help but stay back and think about what had just happened and how much of a tool I was. As soon as I saw her walking away I wanted to apologise, but I couldn't. I finally admitted to Juli that I was crazy for her and then I screw it all up. I didn't mean to get annoyed over the fact she had a date, I guess the whole thing was just bad timing. I saw Juli had forgotten to pick up a container in her hurried state to leave, so I picked it up and started walking home. The sun was just letting as I got to the front of my house; I took a quick look to Juli's room, her curtains were drawn and I wondered if that was deliberate so she wouldn't have to see me. I walked into my house and into the front lounge and collapsed on the couch with a sigh across from Grandpa sitting in his chair near the window.  
"How was fishing with Juli" Grandpa said looking down over his glasses at me, I looked towards him and frowned "what happened?"  
"It started off great." I smiled thinking about it "she taught me how to fish, we had lunch and we went swimming... and then we had a sort of fight and she left."  
"Go fix it" he stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
"No I can't, she's mad at-"  
"Bryce, when your grandma was still alive we would fight like cat and dogs sometimes. But she was my girl and I wouldn't ever let some words come between us. Everything is fixable, if you actually want to fix it." Grandpa smiled at me then leaned over and grabbed the newspaper off the coffee table, ceasing our conversation and leaving me to think. I got up walked up the stairs, into the shower to scrub the smell of worms and the feeling of regret that was on me. After showering, I grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and I tried to do some homework but my eyes kept wandering over to Juli's window. I still had her mum's container so I decided to take it back and apologise to Juli.  
As I walked across the street, I noticed that Juli's parents car wasn't in the drive way but an old truck, that I'd never seen before, was. As I walked up to Juli's front door, I just stood there trying to find the confidence to knock. I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew the words 'I'm sorry' just had to make an appearance somewhere. As I brought up my hand to knock, the door flew open and Dana walked straight into me, she shrieked and pushed me to the ground.  
"God Bryce!" she yelled, after taking a proper look at me "You gave me a heart attack!"  
"Well I was about to knock but you came out so damn fast, I'm sorry!" Dana started to giggle as she helped me up.  
"I can take you down pretty easily huh"  
"Yeah, not bad" I said smiling, brushing some dirt off my pants "what are you doing here anyways?"  
"Juli asked me to help her get ready for her big date tonight, did she tell you today?"  
"Yeah I heard" I mentioned with a bit of moodiness in my voice. Juli must not have mentioned our kiss or fight to Dana because she would have been bombarding me with questions as soon as she knocked me down before.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Juli forgot this at the lake today, just dropping it off" I held up the container to show her.  
"Ah here I'll put it in the kitchen; she's running late" Dana took the container out of my hands and quickly hurried back inside "JULI HURRY UP!" I heard Dana shout while inside.  
"Okay mum" I heard Juli's sweet voice call out and before I knew it she walked out the front door. I noticed her before she noticed me and it was like the air had just left my lungs. Juli looked breath takingly beautiful; she was wearing a green collard dress that went in and dropped at the waist, low white heels, her hair was curled with it pinned half up, and she was wearing a little makeup that made her eyes stand out. I couldn't help but stare.  
"Bryce what are you doing here?" Juli said when she noticed me standing outside her front door. _Words Bryce, words would be good right about now!_ My mind was blank and I silently cursed pretty dresses.  
"The container… took it off me" I fumbled like an idiot  
"What?"  
"You left a container at the lake today." I said finally finding my words "So I was bringing it back. Dana took it off me"  
"Oh okay, thank you." she looked towards the ground; like she was disappointed I wasn't there for something else, but I was I just needed to get the words out.  
"Listen about today-" I started.  
"Juli my dad only lent me his truck for the hour so let's go" Dana walked out the door effectively cutting me off "Wouldn't want to keep your date waiting" she smirked at Juli. They walked to the truck and both hopped in, I followed them to the truck and Juli rolled down her window.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she asked offering me a small smile.  
"Please. I hope you have a good time tonight" I pushed all the sarcasm from my voice and replaced it with pure sincereness, because Juli did deserve to have a good time.  
"Take a look on what you're missing out on Bryce" Dana said jokingly motioning to Juli while starting the truck "You snooze you lose" Juli uncomfortably chuckled, if only Dana knew what had happened that day.  
"You most certainly do" I said just loud enough for Juli to hear as they backed out of the driveway, Juli looked to me, and I gave her a small smile before they drove away.

 **Juli**

I met up with Mike at a malt shop just inside of town. We sat at a booth and ordered drinks; he was clearly nervous and kept avoiding eye contact. Mike was a little geeky; he was tall and skinny with brown hair and eyes. He wore thick glasses that made his eyes stand out, even more due to the fact he was pushing them up every couple of minutes. Mike wasn't unattractive and I did like him, but no more than a friend.  
"This is my first date" he said embarrassed "sorry if I'm a little nervous"  
"It's fine, I'm glad you asked me. Just talk to me, I don't bite." I smiled reassuringly. After Mike got over his nerves he practically wouldn't stop talking. It was nice since I didn't really feel like going out after the day I'd just had between me and Bryce. As Mike talked, I tried my best to be a gracious date but I couldn't stop Bryce from re-entering my mind, he said he was going to talk to me tomorrow and I hope it's to sort this whole mess out.  
The malt shop was only a ten minute walk to my house so after a few hours Mike walked me home. I had fun with Mike, he was a nice guy, but I guess he had to know that I didn't like him more than a friend.  
"I had a good time tonight" I started gently as we walked down the street "But you should know, I don't really have strong feeling for you more than a friend"  
"Oh that's okay Juli. I didn't think so, I was just glad you agreed to hang out with me." He smiled lightly at me. "I know Bryce Loski likes you anyways" he mentioned casually.  
"What? How do you know that?" I asked shocked.  
"Oh come on Juli, your history, the way he looks at you whenever you're around. It's not hard to miss" he laughed slightly "Everyone knows that. Remember the basket boy's incident?" We both laughed.  
"Ah yes, most embarrassing moment of my young life" I smiled fondly. We got to the front of my house and after a friendly goodbye, Mike set off down the street. I stopped before I went inside and peaked at Bryce's window, it was only nine thirty so he must've been awake. I don't know what made me do it but I walked across the street, picked up some small stones from the Loski's front garden and hurled one straight for Bryce's window. _Clunk!_ The stone hit right in the middle of the window, I waited for a minute or two and threw another one, a few seconds later two piecing blue eyes were looking down at me from high above.

 **Bryce**  
"Juli, what are you doing?" I whispered after I pushed up the window and stuck my head out.  
"I don't know, want to…chat?" she said a little hesitantly. I checked the clock, I knew my mum and grandpa would be asleep so I looked down at Juli and said I'd be out soon. I wasn't ready for Juli to see my blue stripy pyjamas pants so I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and went down the stairs and out the door.  
"Ah Miss Juliana Baker, why are you home so early? I didn't expect to see you until early hours of the morning." I joked walking down the driveway meeting her at the end.  
"Ha-ha very funny" she looked at me unimpressed  
"No really, how was it?"  
"It was fine" she shrugged.  
"Well that's good" I smiled politely  
"Yeah…" awkward silence followed, Juli straightened out her dress and avoided eye contact _. Okay here goes Bryce_.  
"I'm sorry I was a jerk" I said flat out "A huge jerk! Honestly Juli I'm so sorry."  
"I know" she smiled "it's okay, that wasn't how I expected the day to go actually. Any part of it"  
"Me neither but I don't regret kissing you" I stated, she just had to know that.  
"I don't regret that either" Juli smiled shyly playing with her hair hanging down her shoulder. "I told Mike I only wanted to be friends, the date was fine but there was nothing there. I think he felt that too because when I told him that, he said that it was obvious that you like me" she laughed  
"That is a recurring thing lately, apparently I don't hide it well"  
"So it's true?" she slowly walked closer and stood right in front of me  
"I think I made that pretty clear at the lake that I like you. Hell, I have since the seventh grade" She was smiling up at me, a good sign.  
"Good, I feel the same way." Juli slipped her hand behind my neck and pulled my lips to hers. I reacted instantly and pulled her in closer. Kissing this girl got better every time, there was something about it, how our lips fit perfectly. As our lips pulled away from each other Juli smiled up at me, I had my arms around her waist not wanting to let go.  
"Will you go on a date with me?" I said looking into Juli's brown eyes.  
"Well I don't know how you're going to top the one I just had, it was amazing!" Juli joked sarcastically.  
"I will top it, you watch me" I said pulling Juli in for a quick kiss before we both set off to our own houses. If Juli Baker wanted an amazing date, then that's what she will get.

 **Sorry it took me so damn long to post this, hope you enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Juli**

The next Friday I woke up with a nervous/exited feeling in my stomach because that was the day that Bryce was taking me on our first date. That week had been kind of tough, we both agreed to not tell Ben and Dana about the events that had unfolded recently. We wanted this to be just between us for now and they would make it bigger than it is. I practically leaped out of bed and headed for the shower, got dressed into jeans and a sweater, now that it was getting colder and I headed downstairs. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table.  
"What are your plans tonight Juli?" mum asked sitting down with her morning coffee.  
"Not much, just hanging out with Bryce" I said casually  
"Like a date?" she smiled at me from behind the rim of her cup.  
"Something like that." I couldn't help but smile down at my cereal. Thinking about tonight made me giddy, it was pathetic really, acting like a love struck teenager but that's what I was so I might as well play the part. After I finished breakfast I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door.  
The late September air had finally hit Mayfield so it was getting colder in the mornings and it hit my face as soon as I stepped outside. My whole body instantly got warmer when I saw Bryce standing at the end of my lawn smiling at me. He was wearing jeans and a zipped up jacket and a red beanie, which looked very attractive.  
"You look nice" He said as I approached him, kissing me on the cheek. Since everything between us was on the hush hush at school, before and after were the only times we could have little public displays of affection.  
"Yeah? What was it, my eye bags from math homework keeping me up last night?"  
"Of course" he laughed.  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked as we started walking to the bus stop.  
"I have a little something planned, but it's a surprise. So be ready at seven tonight."  
"Is there a dress code I should prepare for, you have to give me something to go off."  
"Okay" he laughed lightly "Wear something warm."  
"Something warm, in this weather, gladly."

 **Bryce**

Hanging out with Juli for the past week was unlike any other, now that it was clear that we both had mutual feeling for each other our relationship was not at all strained or awkward. In reality, it was just like before we left, with us being best friends; well with the added bonus of kissing her.  
"So anything up with you and Juli yet?" Ben asked as I sat down across from him at our usual lunch table, Juli and Dana were still in the lunch line so thankfully he asked while we were alone.  
"No" lie "Were just friends" lie. I hated lying to Ben, he had been my best friend since I finally told Garret to shove it, and I wanted someone to tell everything too but it was nice that this was just mine and Juli's little secret. But Ben had been asking me this every day for the past week, maybe he was starting to suspect something.  
"Hey guys" Dana said taking a seat next to Ben leaving Juli to sit next to me, her knee bumped against mine as she sat down and smiled at me.  
"How're your music class going Juli?" Ben asked.  
"They're okay, there's no way I'm getting out of singing at the music assembly coming up so you're all very welcome to come." Juli said sighing as me, Ben and Dana all smiled at each other.  
"Nice, when is it?" Dana asked taking a bite out of her apple.  
"Three weeks, so you guys better be there with encouraging banners"  
"Yeah of course, we'll be there with bells on" I said nudging her shoulder. A girl I had never seen before walked past our table Dana said a quick hello and waved, the girl shyly waved back before sitting at a lunch table alone on the other side of the cafeteria.  
"Who's that?" I asked  
"A new girl, she just transferred here, her name is Lucy Thompson."  
"She seems nice" Juli said looking at Lucy who was eating her lunch alone.  
"Yeah I have History with her, she's shy but I'm thinking of abducting her into our little group"  
"Oh are we taking on new members now?" Ben asked laughing "Going to tell her to apply within? We already added one newbie into our group this year"  
"Hey you think I wanted to join this group?" Juli asked fake appalled. They were all laughing together when Lucy looked up and caught my eye, smiled at me and went back to eating her lunch. She seemed nice enough, maybe Dana should invite her to sit with us.  
I checked my watch and saw that the bell was going to ring soon.  
"I need to go to my locker and grab some stuff, I'll see you guys after" by force of habit from the last week, I instantly leant over to Juli and kissed her on the cheek. My eyes went wide, Juli's eyes went wide and Ben and Dana paused instantly watching the exchange. We waited for the world to implode as I turned back looking at Ben and Dana while they had shock written all over their faces. Time stood still it seemed before they both grew smiles wider than anything.  
"Oh crap." Juli covered her eyes smiling embarrassed.  
"Finally!" they both shouted in unison.

 **Juli**

The rest of the day Dana had been bombarding me with questions and I thought to myself this is exactly why we didn't want to tell. Yet I was glad Dana knew so I had someone to talk about this with.  
"When did this all start then?" She asked quietly as we sat in the library for our study period.  
"Last Saturday" I looked up from my math book to see her leaning on her elbow smiling at me "hey don't make this a bigger thing than it is"  
"But it is a big thing! Bryce has pinned after you for years and he finally grew a pair and told you. Its great" she said excitingly.  
"It is great" I couldn't help but smile at the thought "but we don't know where this is going to go so just don't freak out too much" I laughed lightly.  
"Okay, okay. But now you got to tell me all the details about tonight." I had told her about Bryce taking me out tonight and she wasn't going to let up.  
"I will when there are details to tell, now let me suffer at the hands of this math book."  
On the bus home, me and Bryce took our usual seats.  
"How was Ben?" I asked wanting to know how he took it.  
"Happy, overly joyed" He laughed "Dana?"  
"Oh the same, I told her not to freak out as much as she usually does"  
"Sorry about that by the way, it just sort of happened" he offered  
"It's okay, was going to happen anyways I guess" I smiled at him, he took my hand and held it between us on the seat away from prying eyes.  
When we got to our houses, I told Bryce I would be ready by seven and went inside. I said hello to my mum, grabbed something to eat and headed up to my room to finish off some English homework. I could barely focus because I was buzzing with excitement about tonight, wondering where we were going that would require wearing something warm, outside I guess. I finally got my work done and went downstairs to my mother reading in the living room.  
"Hey honey, do you want spaghetti for dinner?"  
"Um…" I hadn't thought if Bryce and I would be getting dinner "hold that thought" I walked to the phone and dialled the Loski's number.  
"Hello?" Chet's warm voice came through the receiver.  
"Hi Chet, its Juli"  
"Oh Juli dear, how are you?"  
"I'm great, I was wondering if I could speak to Bryce"  
"Of course, just hold on a minute… Bryce!" I flinched as he shouted, it was silent for a minute before Bryce's voice came through.  
"Juli?"  
"Hi"  
"Why didn't you just come over, we live about twenty steps away you know" he laughed  
"C'mon Bryce us kids are always on the telephones these days, addicted to new technology. Next it'll be computers."  
"Yeah if you can afford those things" I could hear the smile in his voice "What did you call for?"  
"Are we getting food tonight?"  
"No, is that okay?"  
"Yeah its fine, I'll see you at seven"  
"See you at seven." I hung up and went to tell mum that spaghetti would be great for dinner.

 **Bryce  
** Just before seven, I had showered and changed and was ready to leave. I grabbed my backpack off my bed and headed downstairs.  
"Where are you headed Bryce?" Mum called as I walked past the living room to the door.  
"Going out with Juli" I stopped and stuck my head into the room.  
"Like a date?" she smirked at me.  
"Something like that" I smiled "How are you doing lately?"  
"I'm good; I know I was a bit off the past few months. But I'm happier"  
"I'm glad to hear it" she smiled a smile that was content; I knew she was doing much better and for that I was happier too. "Well I'm off, won't be home too late"  
"Okay love, have fun."  
I walked out the door and was glad I had put on a jacket because the wind was already cutting through me. I spotted Juli coming out of her house so I walked at met her in the middle of the road. Juli always look effortlessly lovely; she was wearing jeans, boots and an oversized dark blue jacket which she looked like she could swim in, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it.  
"It's my dad's okay" she chuckled "It looks like I grew out of all my winter coats."  
"It looks great, let's go." The good thing about Mayfield was that it was a small enough town that if you walked for thirty minutes you would be just at the edge of it, and that's what Juli and I did.  
"Well I didn't think there would be extensive physical activity involved in this date" she ducked under a branch as we had gone off road a few minutes back.  
"Then you're lucky, I don't usually treat all my dates like this" I laughed  
"Oh yes… super lucky" I was in front of her but I could tell she was smiling. We came to a clearing and in front of us was a huge sunflower field.  
"Woah" Juli whispered as she came up to stand next to me "This is beautiful, how did you find it?"  
"Used to come here with my mum and sister sometimes" I shrugged "there's a patch inwards that doesn't have flowers, let's go there." We walked to the small clearing, I slung off my backpack onto the ground, unzipped it and pulled out a blanket.  
"I know you can see the stars from town but they're way brighter here." Juli looked up and her eyes went wide, she looked over to me and smiled.  
We lay on the blanket chatting, looking at stars and pointing out constellations. I hadn't been on many dates but this was by far the best, laying here in the best place with the best girl, I was on a high and there was no coming down.

 **Juli**

"Did you know that Theodore Roosevelt that once said 'keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground' in 1904."  
"No, but of course you would" We were laying in a field of sunflowers, I thought this stuff only happened in old films.  
"So do you like being back home more than where you moved?" he asked  
"Are you kidding? Home is always better, I grew up here, my family is here, and you're here. It's all better."  
"Was it weird coming back?"  
"A lot has certainly changed, but I noticed something. Whenever you come home, everything is really the same. The look, the feel, the smell and the only thing that has really changed is you."  
"I don't think you have changed that much" he looked over to me and smiled  
"I think we both have… but for the better" I grinned back before returning our gazes upwards.  
"So did this beat your last date" I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"It's hard to tell, they're both good" I sat up  
"Are you kidding?" Bryce sat up looking worried, I could help but lean in and kiss him, his lips were warm.  
"I am kidding, better by a long shot."  
"Thank god." Bryce let out a huff and wiped his forehead. We decided at ten o'clock that it was time to head home. We walked back hand in hand, still talking and laughing.  
"Hey remember when you used to smell my hair in class?" Bryce laughed as we walked.  
"Oh god, I was a young girl with a crush. And it smelt like watermelon, sue me"  
"Did it? Maybe I should start using that shampoo again" we laughed, rounding the corner to our houses Bryce turned and faced me with his back to our houses.  
"Well this has been one of the best nights in a long, long time" Bryce was looking into my eyes with his and I was floored, they were beautiful.  
"Agreed, all my other suiters will have to try and top it" Bryce looked at me fake appalled, before laughing and kissing me.  
"Ben and Dana are going to attack us with questions when we get to school on Monday.  
"Monday? You don't think Dana will be calling me tomorrow asking for all the-" I noticed a car I had never seen before in the Loski's driveway "hey who's car is that?" Bryce turned around and froze; he stood there taking deep breaths.  
"Bryce? What's wrong?" Bryce let out a shaky sigh before turning back to me.  
"Dad's home."

 **Thanks for reading, I didn't really know what was going to happen with this chapter heading into it so hopefully it's not a big hot mess. I'll be getting to some juicy stuff soon and introducing Lucy into the story in the future. Give me a review please, it would make my day.  
ps. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I am only one human.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Juli  
** I didn't see Bryce for the rest of the weekend. The way he ran off the other night after noticing his dads car in the driveway was unusual, not even a goodbye. I was worried for him, the way his face was pale and his breathing had fastened, I shouted to him as he darted towards his house, but he was determined to get home. As expected, Dana called the next morning asking me all sorts of questions about my night before. I filled her in on our seemingly perfect date, not mentioning the last part until the very end of the conversation.  
"It sounds like it went great Juli, I'm so happy for you two." she had gushed into the phone after I told her about the details.  
"Yeah, there was one odd moment at the end though." I said, turning the phone cord through my fingers.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well we walked home and he saw his dads car in the driveway and ran off without even saying goodbye, I'm a bit worried that-"  
"His dad's home?" I could tell that something was up, Dana who was always so talkative had now gone quiet. Dana made some excuse to hang up, leaving me with all sorts of unanswered questions. I knew Bryce's dad had moved out a few months earlier but I didn't really pry and ask Bryce all about it. My mum had told me that Mr and Mrs Loski were having some problems once but I didn't really think anything about it. It was a marriage and marriages, like anything else, had problems.  
I had tried to call Bryce on Saturday afternoon and Sunday morning. Chet answered both times and told me Bryce wasn't there each time but it sounded like a lie, he also didn't stay and chat with me like he usually would. I thought about going over there instead of calling but his dad was back so I just wanted to give him some time. But something was wrong and I just hoped Bryce was okay.

Monday morning I lay in bed, protected by my blanket, staring up at the ceiling. I leaned over and checked my clock and saw I had to get up for school soon. I was nervous to go to school, I don't know why but I had an off feeling in my gut. I had to see Bryce though; I had to ask what was going on and why he'd been dodging my calls.  
My feet hit the cold floor as I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed my hair brush and worked it through my hair. I neatly separated my hair into two sections and plaited both sides, securing the ends with bands. I grabbed a red turtle neck top and jeans and hastily threw them on, slipped on some flat shoes before making my way downstairs.  
"Hey honey, you look nice" mum smiled at me from the stove as I sat down at the table grabbing a piece of toast "Trying to impress a certain someone?"  
"If by someone you mean Bryce, then no. He hasn't spoken to me since Friday night." I bit into my toast. "I think it's because Mr Loski is back." Mum turned from the stove and made a 'hmm' sound.  
"Yeah, I saw Steven yesterday afternoon as I was coming back from the store."  
"You and Mrs Loski have become quite the buddies now, do you know why he left in the first place?" I sounded too intrigued, and I was. The notorious dad who left was suddenly back, it was hard not to be.  
"I didn't pry dear, but she did mention the two fighting quite a bit and how different they were. It's sad but some people don't stay together forever." she looked down and I couldn't help but think how lucky she and my dad were lucky to have found each other and be madly in love to this day. Some people don't stay together forever, but some do and those are the truly lucky people on this earth.  
When it was time to leave, I grabbed some books, pulled on my coat and headed out the door. I had thought maybe Bryce would be waiting by my front gate like he had been for the past week, but he wasn't. I got to the bus stop, expecting Bryce to be there and nothing. Disappointment settled in my stomach as I figured he wasn't coming to school today. When I got to school, I spotted Ben and Dana on the steps near the front entrance.  
"Hey guys" I smiled, they smiled back but it didn't reach their eyes "Bryce wasn't on the bus, have either of you talked to him?"  
"His dad is back" Ben replied but he didn't answer my question "When Bryce's dad comes back, he checks out for a few days"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You haven't talked to Bryce about his dad?" Dana queried  
"He told me that he moved out a couple of months ago" my face had taken a quizzical expression as I was guessing there was a bigger story.  
"Well his dad moved out the first time about two years after you moved away" Dana started  
"The first time?" I asked, she nodded and continued  
"He usually leaves and for a few months and everything is fine. But then he comes back. And every time he comes back, Bryce doesn't come to school for some time. The first few times we would call and go over there but he would insist that everything is fine, that he just wanted to catch up with his dad. We bought that the first few times he came back, but after a while Bryce would check out for even longer periods of time. We knew something was up, but every time his dad left again he was back to the old Bryce. So after a while we left it" Dana looked sad like she knew she couldn't do anything to help and even they didn't know the true meaning of his dad returning.  
The bell rung out and we made our way separately to our classes, all affected by Bryce's absence. In science, I couldn't help but go over what Dana had said, that Bryce's dad had moved out the first time two years after I had moved away, and then it hit me. When Bryce and I cleared the air about losing contact for two years, he said 'it _was just hard because you we're away and things got crazy at home'_ I didn't even think of it until now and when I did, it made my chest hurt.  
At lunch, Dana had brought Lucy Thompson to sit with us. Lucy was in our year and had just moved here with her mother who had moved here for work.  
"How do you like Mayfield?" I asked her before biting into an apple.  
"It's smaller than where I'm from, but lovely." Lucy smiled sweetly. Lucy had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes; she was by definition, perfect. And she even had the personality to match.  
"Do you know anyone here?" Ben questioned, smiling at her.  
"Yes actually, my uncle lives here so were just living with him until we get a house. I've started working after school for him at his store."  
"What store?" I asked  
"Hal's General Store"  
"Oh yeah, my mum shops there all the time. So can you get us discounts?" Dana nudged her playfully, I laughed.  
"Dana, she's only been here two weeks. Let her breathe before you start demanding perks for your friendship." I looked at her with fake disgust.  
"Yes Lucy, do not be my friend because I'll only want something from you" Dana winked at her "I mean, I'm only friends with Juli because she lets me copy her notes in English, and Ben… Well I don't even know why I'm friends with him" Ben threw a piece of bread at Dana, we all laughed.  
"Hey where's your friend?" Lucy asked. We all stopped laughing and looked at each other.  
"He's sick." Ben responded quickly, not wanting to let Lucy on all the drama yet.

School went by quickly and before I knew it I was on the bus home. It felt weird riding the bus home alone so I just sat and stared out the window until my stop came up. When I got to my house, I walked into the front room and slumped down into the sofa.  
"Rough day at school?" Mum walked over and sat next to me.  
"No it was fine, just over worked" I tried to smile at her, I didn't want to let my mum into my problems, even though she did sometimes give the best advice.  
"You study too much, honey. Want to come with me into town? I'm going to mail some letters to the boys." I smiled at her. My mum was always writing to Mat and Mark about everything, it wasn't just one letter she sent, it was multiple each month. It was nice really; I know she misses them dearly.

Just after five o'clock and one long line at the post office, we started to head home. As we walked down the lane full of little shops, mum stopped to look at the flower arrangements outside of the florists. As I was waiting for her, I looked up and saw Bryce come out of the general store, holding a bag accompanied by Lucy. They were talking closely and just before he went to walk away, Lucy stepped out and hugged him. It was a nice exchange but something inside me twinged. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about and why Bryce hadn't chosen to talk to me. As Bryce walked in the opposite direction to where I was standing, I told mum I'd be back in a second and walked over to the general store.  
"Juli!" Lucy smiled as she saw me walk in "Looking for something in particular?"  
"Oh not really, just looking" I walked around the stalls near the counter "I just saw you talking to Bryce."  
"Yeah, he picked up some medical stuff and we talked a little, he's nice" she smiled to herself and I couldn't help but wonder if there was something behind that smile, some hidden feelings.  
"Yeah he is" I smiled to myself " What did you guys talk about?" I was looking at some stuff on the front of the counter trying to be nonchalant.  
"Just some family stuff, about his dad mostly. He kind of babbled on for a while, seemed like just needed to get it off his chest." Lucy shrugged slightly.  
"Ah okay. Well I have to go, see you at school!" I smiled and walked out quickly. It was nice Bryce had someone to talk too, but I would've thought he'd come to me. It unnerved me as I walked back over to my mother.  
"You okay, honey?" she asked as a caught up to her.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired" I forced a smile as we started walking home.

When we reached our house, we started walking up the drive way when I saw a car pull into the Loski's driveway and Bryce hop out with a bag of groceries.  
"Mum I'm going to see Bryce, I'll meet you inside."  
"Okay, don't be too long" she smiled and walked inside. I wasn't going to lie I was mad, the not calling, not telling me what's wrong, we were supposed to be friends and he goes to Lucy Thomas to tell his problems too? I walked across the road and stopped at the end of the Loski's driveway.  
"Hey Loski" Bryce turned around a little stunned; he walked to meet me at the end of his driveway. He was about to open his mouth to speak but my words started tumbling out.  
"What's going on? What is it that you can tell someone you barley know, but you can't tell me?" I didn't mean to sound hurt but I couldn't help it coming out that way. He looked dumbfounded but I didn't wait for an explanation; I just turned on my heel and walked over to my house, not looking back.

That night I went to bed guilty, I didn't mean to snap but it just came out. I wanted to apologise but I didn't think Bryce would take my call, especially now. I heard the house lights turn off and my parents go to bed, I tried to sleep but kept tossing and turning. At around twelve thirty I was staring up at my ceiling when I heard a small knock at my window. Scared, I sat up quickly and turned towards the window and saw two blue eyes staring at me, I threw my blankets off and walked towards the window, kneeled and lifted up the pane. Bryce and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say, before I could begin to apologise Bryce spoke.  
"Let's go for a walk."

 **Sorry I** **haven't** **updated in a looong time, stuffs been rough but i'm hoping to get back into writing. I wrote this in just Juli's perspective just to** **emphasise** **Bryce's absence. Hope you like it x**


End file.
